Playboy's Tale
by Sweetpie Jaeyong
Summary: Jaehyun, Johnny dan Mark adalah tiga lelaki yang tidak berhenti mencari cinta sejati. Tak mudah untuk mendapatkan yg sesuai keinginan mereka. Gelar playboy pun tak dapat dihindari. Tapi, sehebat2nya playboy, akan ada seseorang yang dapat melumpuhkan hati mereka. Siapakah seseorang yg tidak beruntung itu? ITS Jaeyong! Jaehyun x Taeyong w/ Johnten, Markhyuck. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah hidup para makhluk playboy. Club malam, alkohol, _drugs_ , _free sex_ , wanita dan lelaki manis adalah hidup mereka. Kata mereka sih, ini bukan soal playboy tapi ini adalah proses demi mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang cocok. Padahal mereka ini tampan, mapan, berkualitas, kaya sudah pasti, banyak wanita dan lelaki manis diluaran sana yang memperebutkan mereka dan mereka sangat bangga akan hal itu. Karena menurut mereka itu membuktikan bahwa mereka memang pantas dicintai. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak mantan kekasih mereka. Namun tiap kali mereka menjalin hubungan dan mencoba serius, ujung-ujungnya hanya kebosananlah yang mereka dapatkan.

Tetapi itu semua bukanlah berdasarkan karena cinta. Para wanita dan lelaki manis yang memohon dan bahkan dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma bukanlah atas dasar cinta yang tulus. Para wanita dan lelaki manis itu hanyalah memanfaatkan kekayaan dan popularitas. Padahal mereka bertiga hanya ingin mencari cinta sejati walaupun cara mereka pun juga salah. Maka setelah tau jika para wanita dan lelaki manis itu hanya meemanfaatkannya saja, mereka akan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengan cara kejam. Dan akibat itu, julukan mereka bertiga bukan hanya playboy, tapi mereka juga sering dijuluki dengan para lelaki brengsek yang tidak berperasaan walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Lagipula sudah tau mereka bertiga itu bejad, kenapa juga orang-orang itu masih mau dan rela melemparkan tubuhnya secara sukarela?

Disamping itu semua, bagaimana jika ada orang yang dapat meluluhkan hati mereka? Terlebih orang itu hanyalah orang biasa dan tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali. Namun karena kepolosan orang itulah yang membuat para playboy jatuh hati. Dan mereka merasakan bahwa orang itu adalah takdir mereka. Jika bukan? Maka ketiga orang itu akan membuatnya menjadi benar. Apa yang akan dilakukan para playboy ini untuk bisa mendapatkan sang pujann hati yang katanya adalah takdir mereka?

.

.

"Hey beritau aku siapa namamu!"

"Kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu.. _sugar_."

"Sial! Kau satu-satunya orang yang berani merendahkanku!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat mempermainkanmu, astaga. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin serius denganmu."

"Ya, aku yang memintamu menjadi sekretaris pribadiku dan kau tidak ada hak untuk menolak."

"Kau terlalu indah malam ini."

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, tetapi aku butuh waktu dan persiapan mengingat hubunganku yang selalu gagal. _I love you and i want you to be mine_."

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon percayalah."

" _Now you are mine, sugar_.."

 **JUNG JAEHYUN (25)**

 _ **CEO of Jung Coorporation, sebuah perusahaan agensi musik dan modeling dengan kualitas para artisnya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bos muda yang kelakuannya sangat bejat namun sialnya tampan dan sexy, menggoda iman para wanita maupun lelaki manis diluaran sana.**_

.

.

"Astaga, apa kau seorang dewi? Bagaimana ada seseorang sempurna dirimu?"

"Kau bertindak seolah aku adalah orang jahat. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyakitimu seperti mantan-mantanmu. Percayalah."

"Kau memang takdirku."

"Ini memang rumit, tapi—bisakah kau mempercayaiku sekali ini saja?"

"Seburuk itukah diriku dimatamu?"

"Baik aku akan pergi jika itu maumu."

"Aku melakukan ini karena memang aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak main-main. Kau bisa membunuhku dengan cara apapun jika aku menyakitiku."

"kau tau? Kau terlalu indah. Bahkan langitpun iri melihat keindahanmu yang menyaingi mereka."

" _i'm not your savior, you are my savior, darling. You save a whole of my heart_."

 **SEO YOUNGHO (27)**

 _ **Model papan atas yang berasal dari Chicago, memiliki nama panggung Johnny. Ketampananya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tinggi tubuhnya pun sangat sempurna. Sayang, sifatnya benar-benar buruk. Sahabat Jung Jaehyun dan Mark Lee.**_

.

.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini. Apa kau penguntitku, hm manis?"

"selain cerewet, kau galak juga ya."

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik malam ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Ya, aku tau aku ini mantan brengsek yang suka memainkan hati orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Tapi tidak denganmu. Aku benar-benar baru nerasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya bersama para mantan-mantanku."

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu. _As my destiny, as my future, and as my half."_

 **LEE MINHYUNG / MARK LEE (23)**

 _ **Ia yang paling muda diantara kedua sahabatnya. Kelahiran Canada dan pindah ke Korea Selatan saat berumur 14 tahun. Soloist muda yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Kemampuan bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musiknya adalah daya tarik seorang Mark Lee. Jangan tanya sifat bejatnya tertular dari siapa. Karena Mark adalah salah satu anak emas Jung Corp.**_

.

.

.

TBC OR?

Ff baru lagi hehehehe. Buat yang merasa familiar sm ff ini i'll tell ya a secret/? Sebelumnya ini ff dengan cast kaihun with krisho and chanbaek. Ff lama saya di akun satunya lagi. Sengaja dibuat ulang karena aku terlalu cinta jaeyong.

Dan maybe semua ff ku yg bercast entah itu hunhan, kaihun, sekai, kaisoo, chanbaek or apapun itu bakalan aku repost dengan cast jaeyong. So tungguin aja okay!

Buat yg nanyain running 2 u? Aduh itu nanti dulu ya wkwk mood anjlok sekali karena too much sider dan aku merasa tidak mendapatkan feedback maupun support. Segitu aja sekian dan terimakasih!

Review for next chap jangan lupa ya!

Love y'all Jaeyong hardshipper!


	2. Chapter 2: Lets Play!

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh.. ahh ahh Jayhh.."

"Ohh yes _bitch_ , desahkan namaku terus... Hhh _fuck_ kau begitu sempit dan nikmat."

"Anghhh Jay hisap terus nghh yahh seperti itu mmhh.."

" _I'm close_ shh bersiaplah—"

CKLEK

"Wow _dude_."

"Sial kalian—biarkan aku menuntaskan ini terlebih dulu."

"Oke kami akan menunggu diluar. Jangan lama-lama, _jerk_."

BLAM

Pintu tertutup dari luar dan tak lama Jay menumpahkan benihnya di dalam rahim wanita yang sedang berada di pangkuannya. Setelah selesai, lelaki itu segera mencabut miliknya dari lubang hangat wanita itu. Segera ia kembali memakai celananya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Saat ia hendak bangun dari duduknya, ia mengernyit melihat wanita itu masih belum memakai celana dalamnya dan malah menatapnya dengan cemberut.

"Pulanglah." Kata Jaehyun singkat. Wajah wanita itu semakin cemberut dan ia terlalu malas untuk meladeninya.

"Aku bilang pulang!" Ulang Jaehyun dengan sedikit membentak.

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu, Jay." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada manjanya.

Jaehyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "terserah." Ia mendorong kasar tubuh wanita itu kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun tanganya ditahan oleh wanita itu.

"Demi Tuhan Herin! Aku masih banyak urusan. Sekarang kau yang keluar atau aku panggilkan satpam?!"

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut Herin segera membereskan pakaiannya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun. Setelah wanita itu keluar dua lelaki tadi masuk dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

"Dasar bajingan. Tak bisakah kau menahan hormon gilamu itu? Aku bosan selalu memergokimu yang selalu bercinta didalam ruangan." Johnny berucap dengan nada datarnya sambil duduk dihadapan Jaehyun diikuti Mark.

"Benar, dan aku selalu kalah _start_ denganmu, Jay."

"Sial, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, brengsek."

Mark, orang yang tadi memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan Jay hanya tertawa. "Bukankah seperti itu para pelacurmu mendesahkan namamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatap tajam kearah Mark. Jung Jaehyun, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan CEO Jung Coorporation? Seorang CEO termuda, tertampan dan tersexy seantero Korea! Jung Cooorporation adalah sebuah perusahaan agency dibidang musik dan modeling yang saat ini nilai sahamnya paling tinggi dibanding perusahaan agency lainnya. Jaehyun itu anak tunggal, kekayaannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Jadi, siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pendamping hidup Jung Jaehyun? Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak pesonanya. Bahkan Jaehyun pun tau semua orang rela melemparkan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma demi mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Satu alasan kenapa dirinya tidak suka dipanggil Jay oleh sahabat atau orang-orang terdekatnya itu karena nama Jay hanya untuk para orang-orang asing yang singgah sementara di hidupnya, ya contohnya seperti mantan-mantan kekasihnya dan para pelacurnya itu. dan ia tidak suka jika sahabatnya memanggilnya Jay karena menurutnya nama itu sudah kotor. Jika ia sudah meminta seseorang untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Jaehyun' berarti orang itu sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang penting di hidupnya.

"Sudahlah hentikan tingkah laku kalian." Johnny mendengus. "Kami kesini untuk memberi taumu sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, setelah mendengar perintah pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki setengah baya namun masih cukup gagah untuk ukuran usianya. Lelaki itu menutup pintu dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sekretaris Park?"

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin memberikan CV dari calon supervisor kita yang baru." Sekretaris Park menyerahkan map kepada Jaehyun. "Saya juga sudah menginterviewnya. Dilihat dari pengalaman kerjanya, dia berpotensi untuk mengurus keuangan para karyawan. Tetapi semua keputusan ada ditangan Tuan.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk dan menaruh map itu dimejanya. "Aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Sekarang kau bisa kembali." Sekretaris Park mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, setelahnya lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun.

"Jadi ada apa, John?"

"Lusa aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperingati tahun ketigaku menjadi model. Ini bukan pesta biasa, kau tau itu." Johnny menaik-turunkan alisnya dan Jaehyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa maksud Johnny.

" _Call_. Aku tidak akan melewatkan para wanita _sexy_ dan lelaki manis." Jaehyun menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Oh serius, you guys are really so disgusting." Mark menampilkan wajah 'wtf' nya. Dan Johnny hanya mendengus. "Berkacalah. Kau pasti akan menikmatinya juga." Ujar Johnny sinis. "Oke aku akan kembali bekerja." Johnny berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Mark.

Jaehyun hanya diam saja ditempat duduknya sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga akan kembali latihan." Mark menyaut. "Jangan lupa lusa, persiapkan tenagamu." Sambungnya. Setelah mengatakan itu keduanya segera meninggalkan ruangan Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"Itu apa?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ten. Lelaki manis itu menoleh dan mendapatkan sahabat cantiknya sedang duduk tepat berada dibelakangnya sambil mengintip kearah undangan yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kau mengagetkanku, hyung."

Taeyong, sahabatnya hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh, "itu apa?" ulangnya.

"Ini undangan. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ucap Ten dengan nada sarkas. Taeyong cemberut, "astaga aku tau kalau itu undangan bodoh. Maksudku itu undangan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku mendapatkan ini dari dewan direksi." Gumam Ten sambil menatap undangannya. "Ah hyung! Kau harus menemaniku kesana ya ya ya? Pleaseee?" lelaki manis itu menangkupkan tangannnya didepan dada dan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya sehingga membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menolak dan menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Yeay! Hyung yang terbaik! Kalau begitu kita besok harus mencari baju!"

"Apa? Besok? Ahh tapi aku baru saja interview kemarin dan belum tentu perusahaan itu mau menerimaku. Kau taukan itu perusahaan besar." Taeyong mengeluh. Ia benar-benar pesimis saat ini karena belum mendapatkan konfirmasi sampai sekarang.

"Hey kenapa bilang seperti itu? Aku yakin hyung pasti diterima karena sudah jelas hyung itu pintar dan berkualitas. Aku saja yang kalah pintar darimu bisa masuk perusahaan itu, kenapa hyung tidak?" Ten mengelus lengan Taeyong guna menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "sudahlah yang penting kita harus bersenang-senang dulu di pesta ini." Ten mengangkat undangan ditangannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan didepan wajah Taeyong.

Akhirnya Taeyong menyetujui ajakan sahabatnya. Setelahnya mereka bergegas untuk tidur karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

..

Seorang Seo Youngho tidak pernah menggelar pesta sederhana. Tamu-tamu yang diundangpun bukan sembarang orang. Terlihat dari penampilan para tamu yang sangat elegant dan pastilah mereka bukan dari kalangan biasa. Hanya ada beberapa CEO yang datang karena ia memang memang hanya model jadi kebanyakan tamunya pun adalah rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Ten adalah Direktur Manager, jadi tak heran jika lelaki manis nan mungil itu turut diundang di pesta Johnny. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengenal sang pemilik pesta secara pribadi, tapi ia memiliki jabatan yang penting dikantor maka dari itu ia mendapat undangan untuk ke pesta ini.

Ten dan Taeyong turun dari mobil, lalu Ten menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah seorang penjaga disana dan ia berjalan masuk dengan Taeyong disampingnya. Ternyata pestanya sudah dimulai, dan saat ini si pemilik pesta tengah berdiri diatas panggung untuk membuka acara.

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ten dan Taeyong yang saat itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Para tamu yang tadinya sedang menatap kedepan, kini mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, kearah pintu masuk. Bukan hanya para tamu, Johnny yang sedang berada di panggungngpun menghentikan pembicaraanya dan ikut menatap kearah dua lelaki manis yang masih setia berdiri di pintu masuk.

Johnny menatap kearah salah satu dari dua lelaki manis tersebut, lebih tepatnya kearah lelaki mungil yang mengenakan setelan jas _baby blue_ dengan _piercing_ yang berderet ditelinganya. Menambah kesan manis membuat Johnny mengkhayal membayangkan bagaimana jika lidahnya bermain diantara _piercing-piercing_ itu lalu— _stop it, stupid_! Johnny berdeham sebentar sebelum kembali membuka suaranya.

" _And well_ , sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu _special_ kali ini." Setelah mengatakan itu Johnny turun dari panggung dan jalan kearah tempat Ten dan Taeyong berdiri. Sesampainya dihadapan Ten, Johnny tersenyum amat tampan lalu menggenggam tangan halus Ten, " _welcome to my house_ , _pretty_." Setelahnya ia mengecup punggung tangan Ten. Membuat para wanita yang mengharapkannya memekik tertahan. Johnny menarik tangan Ten dengan lembut dan berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatap kepergian keduanya dengan jengkel.

 _Oh goddamn it!_

Umpat Taeyong dalam hati. Bagus sekali dirinya tidak kenal siapa-siapa disini dan sekarang Ten berani-beraninya meninggalkannya sendirian disini! Hal sial apa lagi yang akan menimpanya nanti? Saat ini ia tengah berkeliaran disalam pesta mencari keberadaan Ten, ponsel lelaki manis itu pun tidak aktif. Ingatkan Taeyong untuk memaki Ten setelah mereka bertemu nanti. Yang benar saja ia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana dirumah mewah ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga tapi ia masih waras untuk melakukan hal itu. Chittaphon brengsek!

Taeyong terus mendumal, ia masih tetap berkeliling mencari Ten sambil membawa gelas berisikan _red wine_ yang tadi diambilnya, kepalanya sibuk ia tolehkan kekana dan kekiri sampai—

BRUK

Ia menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan minumannya di kemeja mahal seorang lelaki yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. _Oh good_ , Taeyong. _You made a big mistake_! Jerit Taeyong dalam hati.

..

Jaehyun saat ini tengah berjalan terburu-buru menghindari para mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mengejarnya. Ternyata si bajingan itu mengundang banyak mantannya disini dan sekarang ia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para mantannya yang matre itu. Terimakasih untuk Johnny.

Lelaki tampan itu sedang sibuk berjalan cepat sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan dirinya masih dikejar oleh para siluman yang merangkap dalam wujud manusia itu atau tidak, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan bagian depan bajunya basah. _Oh great!_ Baju ini benar-benar baru sampai ketangannya setelah ia memesannya dari Perancis, dan sekarang juga seseorang menumpahkan minuman minuman tepat dibajunya. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya an bersiap untuk memakinya namun saat melihat wajah orang dihadapannya, dirinya hanya terpaku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Oh Tuhan, ternyata di dunia ini masih ada manusia boneka! Sangat cantik dan benar-benar tidak nyata. Tidak tidak, kata cantik saja tidak cukup untuknya. Ia begitu—indah? Ah kata indah juga masih kurang. Sempurna? Mm-hm mungkin kata itu cocok untuk manusia manekin sepertinya. Batin Jaehyun.

Lelaki itu tanpa sadar menatap Taeyong dari bawah sampai keatas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lihatlah kaki kecilnya, yang membuat para wanita diluaran sana akan merasa iri jika melihatnya dengan detail. Pinggang rampingnya, jari lentiknya, dan oh! Wajahnya yang mulus seperti bayi. Bibir cherry itu terlalu menggoda untuk dikecup. _Damn_! Hanya melihatnya saja membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun panas tanpa belum menyentuhnya. Lelaki cantik dengan rambut baby pink itu mengenakan tuxedo putih, berlawanan dengannya yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Bukankah mereka sudah serasi, eh?

"Ey—hey! Apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara merdu itu menyadarkan Jaehyun dari fantasi liarnya, ia kembali menatap lelaki cantik itu yang saat ini menatapnya dengan risih.

"A-ah ya aku mendengarmu." _Fuck_! Sejak kapan seorang Jung Jaehyun gugup dihadapan lelaki? Ayolah Jung Jaehyun itu playboy kelas kakap, ingat? Ini bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Terdengar helaan napas dari lelaki cantik itu, "Aku tau kau tidak mendengarkanku. Baiklah aku ulangi, aku minta maaf aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ini di kemejamu. Berikan aku tagihan _laundry_ nya dan aku akan membayarnya sebagai gantinya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "tidak perlu. Toh kemeja ini akan berada ditempat sampah nantinya."

Taeyong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Maaf aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak usah dimengerti." Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong, "bagaimana sebagai gantinya.." ia berbisik tepat di telinga Taeyong. "Kau mengangkang dibawahku hmm, manis?" lelaki itu mengecup leher Taeyong sekilas, setelahnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Taeyong, menunggu jawaban dari lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Wajah Taeyong memerah. Bukan karena malu ataupun tersipu, ia terlalu marah. Sialan, siapa lelaki yang berana melecehkannya? Dikira dirinya ini pelacur? Oh maaf saja ya tapi Taeyong ini bukan lelaki murahan seperti itu. lalu dengan penuh emosi ia menampar pipi kiri lelaki itu dengan kuat.

PLAK

"Jaga ucapanmu brengsek!" Taeyong berkata pelan namun terselip emosi didalamnya. Matanya berkilat penuh kebencian. "Maaf tapi aku bukan pelacur. Silahkan cari—"

"Jay! Ah sayang akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seorang wanita datang dan memotong ucapan aeyong. Terlihat wanita itu langsung menggelendot dilengan lelaki yang dipangil Jay itu dengan manja.

"Oh! Kau sedang bersama seseorang rupanya? Siapa dia? Apa dia mantan kekasihmu yang lain?" Taeyong berdecih saat mendengar suara wanita tersebut yang sok dibuat-buat. 'Dia sudah punya kekasih dan berani-beraninya dia menyuruhku mengangkang dibawahnya? Terlalu bejat. Semoga aku tidak menemukan lelaki sepertinya lagi.' Batin Taeyong. Sial dua kali dia malam ini.

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk pergi, namun saat ia hendak melangkah tangannya ditahan oleh lelaki tadi. Ia melirknyasekilas dan langsung menghempaskan tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar.

"Hey beritau aku siapa namamu!"

Taeyong masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu tapi dia mengabaikannya. Ia sudah cukup muak untuk kembali melihat wajah brengsek itu. dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju toilet untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Ten benar-benar shock sekaligus bingung, maka dari itu ia hanya diam saja ketika lelaki pemilik pesta itu mencium punggung tangannyadan menariknya ke lantai dua, lebih tepatnya sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Seo Youngho. Seorang model dengan popularitas yang sangat tinggi di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. ia tau siapa itu Johnny, hanya sebatas tau karena lelaki tinggi itu sangat terkenal. Yang ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa dirinya dibawa ke kamar 'pribadi' lelaki itu padahal sebelumnya mereka benar-benar tidak pernah bertatap muka satu kalipun!

"Maaf sebelumnya, Johnny-ssi, kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Ke kamarmu?" tanya Ten dengan was-was. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa panjang super mewah milik Johnny, dan lelaki itu duduk tepat disampingnya tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

Lelaki tinggi itu membelai pipi Ten, "Astaga apa kau seorang dewi? Bagaimana ada seseorang sempurna seperti dirimu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Johnny malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang konyol. _Hell_ , Ten ini lelaki tulen, walaupun wajahnya manis sih. Tapi kan tetap saja, masa dirinya dibilang dewi?! Apa-apaan dengan itu?!

Lelaki manis itu menyentak tangan Johnny yang masih setia membelai pipinya. "Kau sedang mencoba merayuku, huh? Maaf saja tapi aku bukan lelaki rendahan seperti yang kau cari."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, itu saja."

Ten memicingkan matanya, "oh ya? Tapi perlakuanmu berbaning terbalik dengan perkataanmu barusan."

Johnny menghela napasnya, sentuhannya barusan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh lelaki mungil itu. "Baiklah maafkan aku." ia menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberikan sedikit jarak, "sudah kan?"

Ten hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian pandangannya mengedar menelusuri kamar Johnny. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kamar Johnny amat sangat besar dan mewah. Tanpa sadar ia membisikkan kata 'wah' yang masih bisa didengar oleh sang pemilik kamar. Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu dari lelaki manis disampingnya.

"Apakah kamarku sehebat itu?"

Menyadari itu, Ten cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya dan menatap Johnny datar. "Tidak."

"Hey kau galak sekali."

"Lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

Johnny menghela napasnya lagi. Entahlah, biasanya jika melihat ada target baru ia akan langsung mengajak mereka bercinta. Tetapi dengan lelaki manis nan imut disampingnya ini rasanya Johnny hanya ingin menatapi wajah lucu itu.

"Oke sekarang kau mau apa?"

"aku ingin kembali ke bawah. Sahabatku itu pasi sedang mencariku saat ini." Ten beranjak dari duduknya. Lalu Johnny segera menghadang jalannya, ia berdiri tepat dihadahap Ten. "Setidaknya beri tau namamu dulu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya biar kita impas. Kau sudah mengetahui namaku namaku tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu."

Sambil berdecak malas, ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Johnny yang super tinggi, "Ten. Namaku Ten. Sudah puaskan? Sekarang minggir dan biarkan aku lewat."

"Wow kau benar-benar." Gumam Johnny. "Ayo kita keluar bersama sekalian aku juga akan turun kebawah untuk menyambut tamu-tamuku."

Ten mengabaikan perkataan Johnny. Ia harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Taeyong, pasti dia sedang uring-uringan mencarinya. Ia baru ingat kalau ponselnya lowbat. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga tanpa menunggu Johnny yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berjalan menuju toilet, selain untuk menghindari Johnny ia juga ingin melihat penampilannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sehingga Johnny yang notabenenya adalah model terkenal itu iba-tiba menyeretnya tanpa alasan?

Baru saja ia memasuki toilet, ia sudah disambut oleh suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Itu Taeyong, sedang berdiri didepan cermin dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

..

Sesampainya ditoilet Taeyong berdiri didepan cermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa wajahnya terlihat seperti pelacur? Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya memakai sedikit make up dan lipbalm, lantas kenapa lelaki tadi—ah sudahlah toh dirinya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Saat dirinya sedang asik menatapi wajahnya di cermin, terdengar suara langkah mendekat memasuki toilet. Ia menatap pintu masuk dengan pandangan berharap dan tak lama munculah seseorang yang sejak tadi membuatnya pusing.

"Ten!"

Taeyong memekik membuat yang dipanggil terlonjak sedikit, kemudian lelaki cantik itu memberinya tatapan mautnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh lelaki manis lainnya.

"Kemana saja kau?! Tak taukah jika aku—ah astaga, Ten aku ingin pulang sekarang."

"Kau terkena masalah."

"Dua kali. Ini pesta yang benar-benar buruk. Aku ingin pulang Ten, aku mohon."

Ten mengangguk setuju. "Oke, kita pulang. Aku juga malas berada disini."

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Jaehyun sedang duduk diruang kerjanya sambil mengusap pipinya, lebih tepatnya pipi kirinya yang semalam baru saja mendapat tamparan dari lelaki cantik. Mengingat itu membuat dirinya terkekeh sendiri. Astaga, lelaki itu belum tau siapa dirinya? Jaehyun akan membuat lelaki cantik itu menyesal karena sudah menolak tawarannya.

" _Oh please you idiot_! Berhenti tertawa seperti psikopat!"

"Hey Mark, apa kau pernah ditolak saat kau hendak mengajaknya untuk _sex_? Bahkan kau ditampar oleh orang itu?"

Yang ditanya memasang ekspresi bingungnya, "apa maksud—ah? Jangan bilang kau baru saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang?"

"Yep."

"Wow itu hebat, kawan. Aku tidak menyangka."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Johnny sedang menjalani pemotretan dan Mark sedang istirahat dari latihannya. "Omong-omong, saat dipesta kau kemana? Aku tidak melihatmu lagi setelah aku berhasil melarikan diri dari para wanita itu."

Mark menyeringai, "ya kau taulah. Aku bersenang-senang." Dan Jaehyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada map yang sejak kemarin belum ia periksa. Lelaki itu mengambilnya dan mulai membaca CV itu.

"Lee Taeyong? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya—ah!"

Jaehyun berteriak cukup keras, membuat Mark yang sedang memainkan ponselnya terlonjak kaget, "ada apa, bodoh?!"

"Ini! Mark, ini orang yang barusan aku ceritakan!" ucap Jaehyun terlalu semangat seolah ia baru saja menemukan harta karun. Mark mengambil berkas yang berada ditangan Jaehyun dan memperhatikan foo Taeyong yang erada di CV tersebut, kemudian ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wajahnya tidak buruk, _as expected_. Kau bisa menerimanya langsung." Kata Mark sembari mengebalikan berkasnya. Ia bisa melihat seringai setan Jaehyun. "Kau punya rencana?"

"Tentu." Jaehyun mengambil telpon dan mendial nomor sekretaris Park. "Hubungi Lee Taeyong. bilang jika dia diterima diperusahaan ini dan ia bisa bekerja mulai besok. Lalu besok kau tuntunlah dia untuk memahami seluk belluk kantor ini. Ah ya kau tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk menghadap keruanganku, biar aku saja besok yang langsung menemuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaehyun tersenyum lebar.

" _lets play, baby_."

 _ **Lee Taeyong (25): lulusan universitas Seoul, di jurusan psikologi. Ia baru saja resign dari tempatnya bekerja karena sebuah alasan. Dan sekarang ia melamar di perusahaan yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Ten.**_

 _ **Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul (24): Direktur Manager di Jung Coorporation. Tinggal disebuahapartemen yang lumayan mewah bersama sahabat dari kecilnya, Lee Taeyong.**_

 _ **Lee Donghyuck / Lee Haechan (22): penyanyi soloist yang baru saja debut di Jung Coorporation. Ia berteman baik dengan Ten karena mereka sering bertemu saat Haechan masih menjadi trainee.**_

.

.

.

TBC

Sooo how? Banyak yg minta lanjut ya jd aku lanjut. Btw momen markhyuck di chap depan ya. Jangan ngarepin momen manis mereka semua dulu, karena sebuah hubungan butuh proses(?)

Thanks buat yg udah review, fav dan follow ff abalku ini. Dan special thanks to **hanna** dan **febrina** yg setia memberi semangat untukku. Hahaha, thanks to grup chat **#jaeyongantikaram** too yg selalu memberi asupan jaeyong! Love y'all! /emot lope/

Segitu aja, untuk chap selanjutnya **review ya** , sorry for typo ini no edit.


	3. Chapter 3: We Meet Again

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai saat ini Taeyong masih tidak percaya jika dirinya diterima diperusahaan yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua orang. Padahal ia tidak terlalu berharap juga bisa bekerja di perusahaan itu, yah atau mungkin takdir sedang berbaik hati kepada nasipnya. Dan sekarang lelaki manis bersurai pink itu tengah menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya dengan perasaan gugup. Sambil memantapkan hatinya, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi? Saya kemari atas nama Park Hyungsik."Taeyong bertanya kepada salah satu resepsionis saat ia sudah berada didalam. Ia bisa melihat resepsionis itu mengangguk sebentar lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Anda bisa langsung ke ruangan beliau. Mari saya antar."

Taeyong mengangguk dan mengikuti resepsionis itu. Mereka sampai di lantai 6 dan Park Hyungsik memiliki ruangan sendiri yang cukup besar. Taeyong bisa menebak jika Park Hyungsik ini adalah orang yang cukup penting di Jung Coorporation. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban dari dalam, Taeyong segera dipersilahkan masuk oleh resepsionis tadi.

"Saya mengantarkan Lee Taeyong."

Hyungsik mengangguk, "ya terimakasih. Anda bisa kembali." Sang resepsionis itu segera pamit dan Taeyong mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya sebelum dia pergi.

"Silahkan duduk, Lee Taeyong-ssi."

Taeyong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia duduk tepat dihadapan lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu.

"Selamat Lee Taeyong-ssi. Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi bagian dari Jung Corp. Untuk peraturan dan ketentuan perusahaan ini, saya sudah menaruh dokumennya di dalam ruangan anda."

Lelaki manis itu mengangguk, "terimakasih, Park Hyungsik-ssi. Saya benjanji akan menjadi karyawan paling teladan di kantor ini!"

Hyungsik terkekeh, "berterimakasihlah pada CEO kami. Karena beliau lah yang memilih anda secara langsung."

"Ahh benar, aku harus bertemu beliau. Apa kau bisa mengantarkan aku—"

"Tidak!" Hyungsik memotong perkataan Taeyong dan mengagetkan lelaki itu, "maksud saya, nanti jika ada waktunya anda bisa bertemu dengannya. Untuk saat ini jadwal Tuan Jung masih sangat padat."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, "begitu rupanya. Jadi, apa hari ini saya sudah akan mulai bekerja?"

"Ya. Dan panggil saya sekretaris Park seperti karyawan lainnya." Hyungsik berdiri dari duduknya, diikuti oleh Taeyong, "mari saya antar ke ruanganmu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan Taeyong sambil sesekali berbincang sedikit. Ternyata letak ruangan untuk Taeyong berada di lantai 8 sedangkan ruangan Hyungsik berada dilantai 6. Saat sampai diruangannya, Taeyong menampilkan raut shocknya. Karena—demiapa?! Ia adalah karyawan baru disini yang jabatannya hanya seorang supervisor. Tapi kenapa ia memiliki ruangan pribadi yang sukup... mewah? Atau bahkan memang terlalu mewah untuk ukuran jabatan seperti dirinya.

"Maaf? Apa kita tidak salah ruangan?" Taeyong bertanya ragu, ia masih tidak percaya kalau ruangan ini adalah miliknya.

"Ini benar ruangan Lee Taeyong-ssi. Tuan Jung sendiri yang menempatkan ruangan anda disini."

Taeyong membuka mulutnya kecil. 'Hah? Tuan Jung berarti pemilik perusahaan ini kan? Apa benar? Tapi—masa sih? Atau Tuan Jung kenal dekat dengan Ten, maka dari itu aku yang sahabatnya bisa mendapatkan ruangan mewah seperti ini? Jabatan Ten kan lumayan tinggi disini, berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia dekat dengan Tuan Jung.' Monolog Taeyong. ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan pemilik Jung Corp ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya. Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan anda bisa mendial nomor 007 untuk menlpon saya."

"Ya, sekali lagi terimakasih sekretaris Park." Taeyong membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Hyungsik keluar dari ruangannya.

Setelah Hyungsik meninggalkannya sendiri, Taeyong berjalan mendekati mejanya dan melihat-lihat ruangannya. Bahkan ada kamar mandi di dalam ruangan ini. _Hell_ , terlalu hebat sampai-sampai Taeyong pusing memikirkannya! Ia duduk dikursi miliknya, sangat empuk dan nyaman. Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa enaknya duduk di kursi ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu ruanganya dibanting cukup keras.

Saat membuka matanya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, langsung saja mata Taeyong membulat dan cepat-cepat berdiri dari duduknya sambil menunjuk sang pelaku yang membuka pintu ruanganya dengan kasar.

"KAU?!"

"Wow, santai manis." Orang itu terkekeh. "Kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

" _Fuck_." Taeyong mengumpat. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa kau bekerja disini jug—oh sial! Jadi, aku akan satu kantor denganmu?!"

"Hey kau ini galak sekali." Jaehyun, lelaki tadi berjalan mendekati Taeyong. Dan tentu saja lelaki manis itu ikut berjalan-mundur- menghindari Jaehyun. Namun apalah daya, punggungnya malah menabrak tembok dan bisa ia lihat lelaki yang sialnya sangat tampan itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan suara rendah yang sialnya – _so damn hot_ \- "apa kau berubah pikiran tentang tawaranku malam itu?" Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Taeyong, mengendus aroma manis dari tubuh lelaki yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu.

"Menyingkir." Taeyong mencoba mendorong tubuh besar Jaehyun walaupun ia tau itu tidak akan berefek apapun.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan ingin merasakanmu, itu saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Lelaki tampan berlesung pipi itu menatap Taeyong penuh harap. Wajah mereka saat ini benar-benar tanpa jarak. Taeyong hanya bisa menahan napasnya kala mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh milik Jaehyun.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku bukan lelaki murahan?! Ku rasa kau memiliki banyak pelacur jadi berhenti menemuiku dan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh!" Taeyong berhasil mendorong tubuh besar lelaki yang berada didepannya itu disaat lelaki itu sedikit lengah. "Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku atau aku akan mengadukanmu kepada—"

"Kepada siapa?" Jaehyun memotong ucapan Taeyong. "Hey dengar, disini tak ada satu orangpun yang berani denganku."

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, "huh?" Jaehyun ersenyum tipis melihat wajah bingung milik Taeyong. "Baiklah, nanti makan siang akan aku jemput. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun mencuri satu kecupan dibibir cherry Taeyong.

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, sebelum menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Ia membelalak kaget, ia ingin menampar lelaki itu namun sudah terlambat, karena saat ini lelaki itu sudah berlari dan keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa sadar pipinya terasa panas.

"YAH!"

..

Waktunya jam makan siang. Tadi Taeyong sudah berjanji akan makan siang bersama Ten, mereka sudah merencanakannya lewat chat di kakaotalk, omong-omong. Ten bilang lelaki mungil itu akan menjemputnya nanti ke ruanganya karena demiapapun Taeyog itu orangnya ceroboh dan tukan nyasar. Jadi sembari menunggu Ten ia membereskan mejanya dari laporan yang tadi diberikan oleh asistennya. Tuhkan, dia yang karyawan baru disini tapi sudah memiliki asisten saja. Aneh bukan? Tapi Taeyong tidak mau ambil pusing, toh dirinya juga tidak rugi kan. Tepat saat ia selesai membereskan mejanya, pintu ruangannya pun terbuka. Taeyong sudah akan berteriak jika itu Ten yang datang tapi nyatanya—

"Oh? Kau sudah siap rupanya."

Wajah Taeyong berubah masam kala tau yang menyusulnya bukanlah Ten, melainkan si lelaki bajungan nan mesum. Taeyong membatin apa lelaki ini tidak punya kerjaan sehingga ia menggangunya terus menerus?

"Kenapa cemberut begitu? Mau aku cium, hm?"

"Dalam mimpimu! Dasar mesum menyebalkan. Mati saja sana!"

Bukannya marah, tetapi lelaki yang baru saja disumpahi oleh Taeyong itu malah tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah lelaki cantik dihadapannya ini. Segera ia menghampiri lelaki yang sedang meggerutu itu dan menarik tangannya keluar.

"YA! Lepaskan!" Taeyong berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari lelaki yang tengah menyeretnya itu namun usahanya sia-sia. Jaehyun terus saja menggenggam tangan Taeyong sampai mereka tiba diparkiran dan lelaki itu membukakan pinu mobilnya untuk Taeyong. dengan wajah ogah-ogahan Taeyong masuk ke dalam mobil sport Jaehyun dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

"Hey sudah, jangan cemberut seperti itu, atau mau aku cium?" Jaehyun mengulang kalimatnya saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Lelaki itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong? Aku mengajakmu bicara."

"Darimana kau mengetahui namaku?" Taeyong melempar pertanyaan dengan nada galaknya. Terdengar helaan napas dari lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Sudahlah itu bukan hal penting."

"Tapi aku penasaran! Ahh jangan-jangan kau stalkerku? Iyakan?!"

Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat galak Taeyong. karena tidak tahan ia mengarahkan tanganya ke arah Taeyong dan menutup bibir tipis itu dengan satu jarinya.

Buru-buru Taeyong menyingkirkan tangan itu dan menatap tajam ke lelaki yang sedang fokus mengemudi itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"Jaehyun."

"—huh?"

"Namaku Jung Jaehyun. Kau pasti belum tau namaku kan?"

Jaehyun tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mengenalkan dirinya dihadapan Taeyong sebagai Jaehyun, bukan sebagai Jay. Padahal ia belum mengenal Taeyong lebih jauh, belum tentu pula Taeyong yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak kan? Tapi entah kenapa hati Jaehyun terasa berbeda jika saat sedang bersama Taeyong. perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya membuat hatinya sedikit yakin atas lelaki manis bersurai pink yang sedang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Siapapun namamu aku tidak peduli." Gumam Taeyong acuh.

Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, "aku hanya memberi tau. Siapa tau kau mendesahkan namaku nanti."

"Dasar bajingan kelas kakap." Jaehyun tertawa lagi, kali ini ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah tuh dirinya di sumpahi sebegitu parahnya, apalagi tadi Taeyong sempat menyumpahinya untuk mati. Ini benar-benar bukan hal biasa, dan menaklukan Taeyong agar jatuh pada pesonanya mungkin akan membutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat keras.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba disebuah restaurant yang—bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya? Ini.. sungguh luar biasa mewah!hampir saja dirinya berlaku layaknya orang norak, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahannya, tak lama ia pun merasakan tangan Jaehyun kembali menggenggamnya dan menuntunya untuk masuk.

Jaehyun menarikkan kursi untuk Taeyong, lalu lelaki manis itu langsung duduk ditempatnya. Taeyong sedang berpikir jika 'Jaehyun itu bukan orang kaya sembarangan.' Sebenarnya ia sedikit minder mengetahui kenyataan itu, tapi memang dasarnya Lee Taeyong si super cuek, ia segera menepis pikiran itu.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "Selamat datang Tuan muda. Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Taeyong membulatkan kedua bola matanya, Tuan muda? Itu berarti—

"Pesanan seperti biasa, dua porsi." Pelayan itupun mencatat pesanan Jaehyun, dia membungkuk lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Taeyong langsung menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau.. biar aku tebak kau pasti bukan karyawan biasa sepertiku di Jung Corp kan?"

Dengan wajah kalemnya Jaehyun menjawab, "aku karyawan biasa sepertimu, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, hanya saja kau terlalu kaya untuk menjadi karyawan biasa."

Jaehyun tertawa lagi. Taeyong itu benar-benar. Baru sekali ia berduaan dengan lelaki bersurai pink itu tapi dirinya merasa bahagia. Ia jadi lebih banyak tertawa lepas daripada mengeluarkan gombalan mautnya. Ia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Taeyong.

"Hey Taeyong?"

"Hmm."

Jeda sebentar, Taeyong masih sibuk memperhatikan setiap sisi design restaurant ini. Merasa ada yang menatapnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki yang berada dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang.. Taeyong sendiri pun tida bisa menjelaskannya.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilmu.. _sugar_."

BLUSH

"H-hah?"

Taeyong tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya dengan panggilan itu ia langsung merasa tolol. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Ia juga merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan perutnya geli seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi aneh yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

" _Sugar_. Aku akan memanggilmu _sugar_ mulai sekarang."

Taeyong mencoba mentralkan degupan jantungnya, ia mendengus "panggilan konyol macam apa itu?" ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup dihadapan Jaehyun. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menjadi idiot hanya dengan panggilan konyol itu. apalagi yang memanggilnya si manusia mesum Jung Jaehyun.

Ia bisa meliat seringai menyebalkan dibibir tebal Jaehyun, "aku tau kau menyukainya. Liha, pipimu tidak bisa berbohong."

"Sial. Sial. Sial."

Jatuh sudah harga dirinya dihadapan si mesum ini. Harus mengelak apalagi dirinya? Ya Tuhan rasanya ia ingin menceburkan dirinya kedalam kolam hiu saja—

"Hey _sugar_ , mau sampai kapan kau melamun hm? Makanlah, itu adalah makanan favoritku jika sedang makan disini."

"Ah?" Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatapmakanan yang sudah tersaji didepannya. Steak. Dan ukurannya sangat besar. Baunya pun membuat perut Taeyong berteriak lapar. Tanpa sadar lelaki manis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, ternyata Jaehyun memperhatikan setiap pergerakannya membuat lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Makanlah jika sudah lapar." Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyuman dibibirnya, membuat kedua lesung pipi itu terlihat. Lelaki itu juga mengusak lembut kepala Taeyong, membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku untuk sesaat.

.

Bisakah Jaehyun tidak melakukan hal-hal manis pada dirinya? Demiapapun Taeyong tidak mau jatuh kedalam pesona Jung Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

BRAK

"Taeyong—uh? Kenapa ruangannya kosong? Apa aku salah ruangan ya? Tapi tidak kok, ini memang benar ruangannya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Tidak Haechan, hanya saja Taeyong tidak ada padahal aku yakin ini benar ruangannya."

"Tidak mencoba hubungi ponselnya?"

Ten menepuk dahinya, "ah ya kenapa aku bisa lupa." Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Taeyong, namun saat tersambung Ten mendengar suara ponsel yang berada diatas meja. Ia berjalan mendekati meja Taeyong dan melihat ponsel milik Taeyong tergeletak diatas meja. Ten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga si bodoh itu selalu saja ceroboh." Ten memijat keningnya, merasa pusing dengan kelakuan Taeyong.

"Sebenarnya kemana anak itu?!"

Ten dan Haechan baru saja sampai diruangan Taeyong, tapi anak itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal Ten sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk menunggunya disini tapi bocah itu malah menghilang. Kenapa Taeyong selalu berulah dan membuatnya pusing? Ten jadi merasa mengurus bayi besar kalau seperti ini terus.

"Mungkin dia pergi bersama temannya?" ucap Haechan mencoba menenangkan Ten.

"Teman apanya?! Dia itu galak dan bodoh mana ada yang mau berteman dengannya." Ten mendesah keras. "Mungkin saat jam makan siang berakhir aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk memastikan keberadaanya. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan saja aku sudah terlalu lapar."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan ruangan Taeyong. Keduanya memutuskan makan siang di restauran sebrang gedung kantor mereka. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, restaurant ini selalu penuh disaat jam makan siang, tapi untungnya Ten masih mendapatkan tempat kosong dipaling pojok yang memuat untuk 4 orang. Segera kedua lelaki manis itu duduk disana dan memesan makanan. Sembari menunggu makanan datang mereka berbincang sampai seseorang yang memakai pakaian hitam, topi hitam, masker hitam, dan kacamata hitam datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, boleh aku bergabung? Tempat ini sudah penuh." Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit merayu. Saat Ten hendak menolak, Haechan dengan membuka suaranya.

"Oh tentu saja! Silahkan duduk." Memang dasarnya si manusia polos dengan sifat easy going nya ini membuatnya menerima kehadiran orang asing dengan mudah. Lalu orang itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Haechan. Tak lama, seseorang dengan penampilan serupa menghampiri meja mereka lagi.

"Disini kau rupanya." Lelaki yang baru datang itu duduk tepat dihadapan Ten. "Oh kita bergabung dengan orang lain?" tanyanya dan kemudian lelaki itu mebuka masker dan kacamatanya. "Ten?!"

Yang dipanggil meloot horror, "Johnny? Ya Tuhan." Ten menggumam. "dari sekian banyak pengunjung, kenapa pula aku harus satu meja denganmu?"

Lelaki disamping Johnny iku melepas propertynya dan terlihatlah wajah tampannya yang saat ini sedang memandang Johnny bingung, "kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak!"

"Ya tentu saja."

Mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu secara bersamaan. Membuat dua orang lainnya mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi, yang benar yang mana?"

"Dia ini yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu, Mark."

" _Oh my God. So, he's your crush?_ Halo, aku Mark sahabat orang ini." Lelaki bernama Mark itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk Johnny, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ten.

Ten memutar kedua bola matanya malas sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Mark. "Ten." Balasnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Mark tidak memperdulikan tanggapan Ten. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kepada lelaki yang duduk tepat dihadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "halo aku—"

Ucapannya terhenti kala melihat lelaki manis itu. Dirinya pernah beberapa kali melihat lelaki ini di ruang latihan, tapi hanya sekilas. Dan ternyata lelaki ini sungguh manis dan—ah Mark tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Lelaki dihadapannya itu menyambut uluran tangan Mark meskipun ia sedikit bingung kenapa Mark tiba-tiba melamun saat melihatnya.

"Aku Haechan. Senang bisa bertatap muka langsung denganmu, senior."

"Astaga, apa aku sedang berada di surga? Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki manis, cantik dan selembut dirimu?" gumam Mark tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Entah Mark sedang mengeluarkan jurus gombalnya atau ia memang benar-benar terpesona oleh Haechan. Tapi yang jelas perkataannya cukup membuat mual semua orang yang berada dimeja itu.

"Maaf?"

Plak

Johnny dengan sadis menoyor kepala Mark. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil membuat kewarasan sorang Mark Lee kembali kepermukaan. Ia menatap sang pelaku penoyoran dengan pandangan tajam.

"Sialan! Apa masalahmu?!"

" _You idiot_."

"Apa—"

"Maaf senior? Tapi bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

Mark tersadar jika ia masih menggenggam erat tangan lembut Haechan, maka dengan senyum konyolnya ia segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ah, tanganmu terlalu pas ditanganku." Mark melemparkan gombalannya. "Dan jangan panggil aku senior. Panggil Mark saja atau panggil sayang juga sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan."

Bukanya tersipu, Haechan hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. 'dasar buaya darat!' sungutnya dalam hati. Haechan memang baru saja debut, tapi ia sering melihat kelakuan bejat Mark yang sering bermain dibelakang panggung. Awalnya ia adalah salah satu fans Mark, namun melihat kelakuannya yang seperti itu tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung mundur menjadi fans dari Mark. Ia bisa saja memaki dan menyumpahi lelaki dihadapannya ini, tapi ia masih tau diri karena ia baru saja debut dan harus menjaga imejnya dengan baik dihadapan publik. Lagipula mau bagaimana pun Mark adalah seniornya, jadi ia harus bersikap baik didepan lelaki itu suka ataupun tidak suka.

Melihat Haechan tidak menanggapi gombalannya, ia segera mengambil tindakan. "Aku bercanda. Panggil saja Mark tidak usah pakai embel-embel hyung."

Ketika Haechan ingin bicara, pesanan mereka datang. Jadi Haechan tetap menutup mulutnya dan menikmati makananya tanpa menoleh kearah Mark. Lelaki Canadian itu merasa Haechan terlalu flat, padahal jika ia berkata seperti itu pada wanita atau lelaki manis lainnya, pastilah mereka akan senang hati mengiyakannya dan langsung menggelendoti lengannya dengan manja. Tapi ini, meliriknya saja tidak! Wow ini menarik. Mark menjadi penasaran dengan lelaki manis didepannya ini. Lalu sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya begitu saja.

"Hey Haechan."

"Hey Ten."

Kedua lelaki itu saling memandang dengan pandangan membunuh. "Seharusnya kita tidak satu meja."

"Ya, dan kau sangat menggangguku."

Mark melotot tidak terima, " _dude_ berkacalah. Disini kau yang menggangguku. Aku yang lebih dulu mendapatkan tempat duduk ini dan bertemu dengan para lelaki man—"

"Diam! Jika kalian masih berisik aku akan meninju rahang kalian!"

Ucapan pedas Ten membuat kedua lelaki kebule-bulean itu terdiam. Tak lama mereka berdua kembali bersuara secara bersamaan.

"Pulang nanti bisa kita bertemu?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu."

Taeyong memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Jaehyun yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Oh ya? Lalu ini apa?!"

"Aku hanya mengantarkanmu sampai keruanganmu untuk memastikan bahwa dirimu aman, itu saja."

Taeyong menggeram, "demituhan aku sedang tidak berada dihutan!"

Jaehyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tidak peduli jika lelaki cantik dihadapannya ini sudah terlalu emosi. Entahlah ia hanya masih ingin bersama dengan Taeyong.

"Terserahmu lah." Taeyong melanjutkan jalannya. Sepanjang lorong, banyak karyawan yang berbisik-bisik entah karena apa. Tapi Taeyong hanya menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan keruangannya.

"Oke sekarang aku sudah sampai. Jadi kau bisa pergi."

Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau mengusirku? Tidak menyuruhku masuk terlebih dulu?" ia bisa melihat lelaki dihadapannya itu mengerang. Dalam hati ia tertawa, mungkin mulai saat ini mengganggu Taeyong adalah kegiatan terfavoritnya.

"Apa kau pengangguran? Aku yakin kau juga punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada harus mengikutiku sepanjang hari! Lagipula—mengajak manusia super mesum ke dalam ruanganku? Ck, aku sudah bisa membaca pikiran bajatmu itu, sialan."

Dan Jaehyun benar-benar tidak menahan tawanya saat ini. Astaga, mimpi apa ia semalam karena bisa bertemu dengan makhluk Tuhan yang luar biasa lucu seperti Taeyong?

"Baiklah sugar, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong, ia menangkup pipi Taeyong yang sedang menatapnya galak. "Aku akan menjemputmu lagi dan kita akan pulang bersama." Saat Taeyong akan menyela, Jaehyun segera mendahuluinya, "dan idak ada penolakan." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun mengecup lagi bibir Taeyong, dan kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan didalamnya. Lalu ia segera pergi sebelum ia mendapatkan tamparan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Brengsek, DASAR JUNG MESUM JAEHYUN SIALAN!"

..

Ten dan Haechan saat ini tengah berada diruangan Taeyong. ten baru saja mengenalkan Haechan kepada Taeyong dan keduanya sudah mulai akrab. Mereka bertiga bercerita, mulai dari Taeyong yang bercerita tentangnya dengan Jaehyun semuanya, tanpa terlewat satupun dan Ten dan Haechan pun juga menceritakan kejadian mereka tadi saat makan siang.

Ten belum tau kalau lelaki yang dimaksud Taeyong adalah Jung Jaehyun alias bosnya, bos mereka. Karena Taeyong hanya menyebutkan 'lelaki mesum' saja tiap kali ia bercerita. Dan sepertinya Ten pun tidak terlalu kepo dengan nama lelaki yang dimaksud Taeyong itu.

Ketiga lelaki manis itu menghela napanya. "Kenapa kita harus mengalami hal yang serupa?" ucap Taeyong sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Entahlah, bukannya kembali bekerja mereka malah bercurhat ria di ruangan milik Taeyong.

"Eh tapi Taeyong hyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa kau diberi ruangan seluas dan semewah ini? Seperti manager saja." Kata Haechan, lelaki bersurai merah itu sedang mengamati ruang kerja Taeyong yang bisa dibilang 'wow' itu.

"Benar." Ten menjentikkan jarinya. "kenapa kau sangat diistimewakan? Apa kau menyerahkan tubuhmu kepada bos?"

"Sialan kau!"

Ten dan Haechan hanya terawa. "Ahh tapi kau belum tau kan? Kalau bos disini itu suka bermain dengan jalang atau apalah itu aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan mereka bermain diruangan pribadi bos! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi setiap minggu wajahnya berbeda-beda. Ya aku akui sih bos kita ini memang tampan dan _hot_ tapi jika perilakunya seperti itu aku tidak akan beminat," ujar Ten sambil menunjukan ekpresi 'ewh'nya saat membayangkan kelakuan bos mereka.

"Coba saja perilaku bos tidak seperti itu, aku pasti akan jatuh hati padanya." Lanjut Ten, matanya berbinar membuat Taeyong geli sendiri.

"Hentikan wajah menggelikan itu, Ten."

Lelaki mungil bersurai hitam itu hanya menampilkan cengirannya. Lalu hening sesaat, mereka bertiga terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai suara tepukan dari tangan Haechan membuat mereka menatap kearah lelaki yang paling muda itu.

"Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

TBC

Fast update for next chap? **Review** nya ya aku tunggu.

Makasiii buat yg udah review di chap2 sebelumnya. Nanti kalo ada waktu aku bakalin sebutin nama2 kalian hehe. See ya on next chap!


	4. Chapter 4: Jaehyun Sajangnim!

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JohnD**_ _: Nanti malam jam 10 di Blackpearl club._

 _ **JayJ**_ _: Ada apa?_

 _ **JohnD**_ _: Yuta mengadakan pesta. Kau tau lah._

 _ **JayJ**_ _: Oke. Hanya kita? Mark?_

 _ **JohnD**_ _: Bocah itu tidak bisa. Katanya sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Sial sekali sepertinya dia sudah mengambil start dari kita berdua._

 _ **JayJ**_ _: Siapa lagi kali ini?_

 _ **JohnD**_ _: Artis barumu yang baru debut, Haechan._

 _ **JayJ**_ _: Hah? Ku kira dia hanya menyukai orang yang lebih tua darinya._

 _ **JohnD**_ _: Entahlah sepertinya ia terkena sindrom heart attack. Kau tau tadi siang itu sifatnya benar-benar menggelikan._

 _ **JayJ**_ _: Aku bisa bayangkan. Omong-omong sudah waktunya pulang dan aku memiliki urusan lain daripada harus membalas chatmu, John. Sampai ketemu nanti malam. Adios!_

Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya. Kemudian berjalan sedikit tergesa ketika menyadari sudah lebih dari 10 menit dari jam pulang kerja. Setelah sampai didepan ruangan, ia segera membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Tae—yong?" Jaehyun mengecilkan suaranya saat melihat ruangan besar itu kosong. Ia terdiam sejenak, apa lelaki cantik itu sudah pulang? Ah sial sekali dirinya lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Kalau sudah begini kan dia juga yang susah. Jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, sekalian bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam.

Saat mobilnya tengah berhenti karena lampu merah, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang itu sedang duduk di halte bus yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Ketika lampu berubah hijau, ia menepikan mobilnya dan dan langsung turun menghampiri orang itu.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, lelaki bersurai pink itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apakah itu harus?"

Bukanya menjawab, Jaehyun malah menarik tangannya dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobilnya secara paksa. Taeyong tidak sempat berpikir karena tindakan Jaehyun terlalu tiba-tiba dan sekarang ia harus terjebak lagi bersama manusia mesum ini.

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong berteriak saat lelaki tampan itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memasang wajah galaknya. Kalau diibaratkan didalam kartun, hidung dan telinga Taeyong sudah keluar asap. Tapi, dimata Jaehyun pemandangan disampingnya justru luar biasa imut.

" _Yes, sugar_?"

Taeyong mengerang. Panggilan itu lagi. Setiap ia mendengarya pasti jantungnya selalu bereaksi diluar keinginannya. Dan ia benci itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu dan turunkan aku!"

"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian di tengah keramaian seperti itu? kalau nanti ada yang berbuat mesum padamu bagaimana?"

"Ya, dan orang mesum itu adalah kau!"

Jaehyun tertawa. Oh iya kenapa ia bisa lupa ya kalau dirinya ini sangat mesum. Yeah, Jaehyun akui dirinya memang mesum, tapi ia masih belum berani menyentuh Taeyong lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Padahal keinginan itu ada, sangat kuat malah. Tapi ketika ia hendak melakukannya, akal sehatnya selalu berteriak jangan.

"Kalau sedang marah seperti ini kau malah semakin manis ya. Tidak salah aku memanggilmu _sugar_."

Sial sekali Jaehyun ini. Kenapa suka sekali menggombali Taeyong? maunya sih tersipu, tapi tentu saja Taeyong tidak akan melakukan itu. mau taruh dimana harga dirinya? Ingat! Dia ini bukan lelaki murahan.

Ia membuang mukanya kearah jendela. Meratapi nasipnya yang malang. Tega-teganya Ten meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih lelaki tinggi itu daripada sahabat sehidup sematinya! Ingatkan Taeyong untuk memaki lelaki mungil itu jika nanti mereka bertemu dirumah. Haechan? Duh Taeyong kan baru saja kenalan dengan anak itu. lagipula arah rumah mereka tidak searah, dan anak itu dijemput oleh managernya. Maklum artis. Lah Taeyong? sudahlah tidak usah dibahas.

"Hey!" Taeyong terlonjak saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pahanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang pelaku yang membuatnya kaget.

"Apa?!"

"Kau melamun." Jaehyun terkekeh. "Omong-omong kau tidak mau menunjukan arah rumahmu? Ohh atau kau mau pulang kerumahku?"

Taeyong mendengus, "bisa tidak sih sekali saja pikiranmu itu terbebas dari hal-hal yang berbau mesum?!"

Jaehyun hanya mnegangkat bahunya, "Jadi tidak mau memberi tau nih? Yasudah berarti aku akan membawamu ke rumah—"

"Iyaiya akan aku tunjukkan jalannya!" pekik Taeyong. Dia panik juga, bagaimana jika Jaehyun benar-benar membawanya kerumahnya? Tidak tidak. Pokoknya jangan sampai si mesum ini mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi—Taeyong mengerutkan alisnya, merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya pada pahanya. Seperti ada yang menyentuh, mengelus bahkan—

" _FUCK_! SINGKIRKAN TANGAN SIALANMU DARI PAHAKU, DASAR MESUM BRENGSEK!"

.

Baru saja dibilang, ternyata Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan tanpa bisa Taeyong cegah.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Setelah berjam-jam latihan, akhirnya latihannya pun usai. Lelaki manis bersurai merah itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditembok. Kakinya ia selonjorkan ke depan, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengatur napasnya yang masih tersengal akibat melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance untuk performancenya.

"Haechan, aku duluan! Segeralah pulang dan beristirahat. Besok jadwalmu padat dari pagi hingga malam."

"Ya sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, _coach_. Terimakasih, hati-hati dijalan!" Mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebelum sang pelatih meninggalkannya sendirian. Haechan kembali memejamkanmatanya, rasa lelah dan kantuk tidak dapat ia hindari.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih menutup matanya dan akan menuju ke alam mimpi sebelum ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya. Dan hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh retinanya adalah wajah seseorang yang amat sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Astaga!"

DUAGH

Haechan memekik, dengan refleks memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun sialnya kepalanya malah membentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Membuatnya meringis sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku."

Sebuah elusan lembut dikepala Haechan membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika. Dilihatnya wajah lelaki tampan yang berada tepat didepannya yang masih setia mengelus belakang kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Yatuhan, kendalikan dirimu, Lee Haechan!

"Ehm senior, maksudku Mark. Bisa kau mundur sedikit? Posisi kita terlalu dekat."

Hening. Mark tidak menggubris ucapan Haechan, ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Haechan yang merasa diabaikan menghela napas dan membuka suaranya lagi.

"Mark!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Mark memyudahi acara mari-mengelus-kepala-Haechan dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Haechan membuang mukanya. "Minumlah, aku tau kau pasti sangat lelah."

Ternyata lelaki dihadapan Haechan itu membawa minuman dingin untuknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Haecahn langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai habis, karena ia memang sangat haus saat ini!

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Bukannya mengucapkan terimakasih, setelah selesai dengan minumanya ia malah bertanya seperti itu. Yang ditanya tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kau lupa? Tadi saat makan siang kan aku mengajakmu bertemu."

Haechan memutar kedua matanya malas, "Ku kira kau hanya main-main. Lagipula untuk apa bertemu denganku? Kau kan artis super sibuk kenapa bisa-bisanya kau malah berada disini dan repot-repot menemuiku?"

Mark takjub. Perasaan tadi siang saat mereka sedang makan lelaki didepannya ini tidak banyak bicara? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah bicara panjang lebar?

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini jadwalku hanya tadi pagi saja. Besok baru seharian penuh." Ia menatap ke dalam mata Haechan. "Omong-omong, aku lebih suka dirimu yang cerewet seperti ini daripada kau yang diam seperti tadi siang. Kau jadi terlihat semakin manis dan imut."

 _Hell_ , si perayu ulung kelas kakap macam Mark Lee mulai mengeluarkan aksi gombalannya. Mulut Haecahn gatal ingin menyumpahi lelaki dihadapanya ini. Tapi ia teringat perkataannya tadi siang bersama Ten dan Taeyong.

 _Flashback_

" _Aku punya rencana."_

 _Ten dan Taeyong memusatkan perhatian mereka kearah Haechan. Memandang dengan ekspresi penasaran._

" _Ikuti saja permainan mereka. Bersikaplah manis sesekali dihadapan mereka. Lalu—"_

" _Kau gila?! Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu!"_

" _Dengarkan aku dulu sampai aku selesai bicara, Taeyong hyung." Haaecan menarik napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lalu buat mereka jatuh kedalam pesona kita, setelah—"_

" _Aku rasa itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin." Kali ini Ten yang memotong ucapan Haechan. "Maksudku, mereka adalah playboy yang memiliki banyak pelacur. Dan mereka mendekati kita hanya untuk koleksi para pelacurnya saja."_

" _Benar!" Taeyong berucap dengan semangat sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Aku sudah bisa menduga apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka."_

" _Tidak seperti itu! mereka memang.. yeah para lelaki yang haus akan belaian. Tapi aku bisa membedakannya jika mereka mendekati kita bukan untuk mereka tiduri, melainkan untuk mengenal kita lebih jauh.. mungkin."_

" _Hah?" Taeyong pusing. Apanya yang mau mengenal lebih jauh? Jaehyun itu mendekati Taeyong karena ingin mencicipi tubuhnya saja! Kenapa bisa-bisanya Haechan berpendapat seperti itu._

 _Tapi memang benar. Satu-satunya disini yang langsung mengajak sex saat pertama kali bertemu ya hanya Jung Jaehyun. Johnny dan Mark tidak melakukan itu ketika mereka bertemu dengan Ten dan Haechan. Jadi, tidak salah kan pemikiran Haechan?_

 _Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kemudian tidak lama Haechan membuka suaranya._

" _Aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan mengikuti alur permainan mereka dengan permainanku juga. Dan aku yakin aku tidak akan terbawa perasaan. Ini hanya permainan, mereka tidak akan serius dengan kita. Percayalah."_

 _Ten mengangguk, "sepertinya.. aku juga akan mencobanya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lagipula aku tidak akan serius, aku hanya ingin lihat seberapa besar usaha mereka untuk menaklukan para mantan-mantan mereka yang sebelumnya."_

" _Terserah kalian." Taeyong angkat bicara. "Jika aku mengikuti permainan si mesum itu yang ada malah makin gencar dia mencari cara untuk mencuri kesempatan dariku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau, pass!"_

 _Flashback off_

"—chan? Haechan?"

"O-oh." Haechan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bisa melihat saat ini Mark sedang tersenyum, dan itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita makan. Setelah itu kita cari udara segar sebelum kita penat dengan aktifitas kita besok. Setelah itu aku antar pulang."

Mark sudah memulai permainannya. Pikir Haechan. Lelaki tampan itu sedang berusaha mendekatkan diri terhadapnya, Haechan tidak bodoh untuk menyadari itu. Jadi dengan keyakinan hatinya, ia akan menyanggupi ajakan Mark.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mandi terlebih dulu." Mark mengagguk, membiarkan Haechan meninggalkannya sendirian.

 _Drtt drtt_

Ponsel Mark berdering, ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yo."

" _Blackpearl club jam 10."_

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji."

" _Dengan siapa?"_

" _Secret_."

" _Haechan?"_

"Ck. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku tutup."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penelpon, ia segera memutuskan sambungannya. Sejenak ia terdiam, tumben sekali dirinya lebih mementingkan seseorang daripada bermain di club. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengiyakan ajakan Johnny barusan dan membatalkan rencananya dengan Haechan. Ia juga dulu sering seperti itu kok dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Tapi entah kenapa membayangkan wajah kecewa lelaki manis itu membuat dirinya tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

15 menit berlalu, akhirnya Haechan kembali. Wajahnya terliha lebih fresh dari sebelumnya. Mark berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki manis itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Haechan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi, Mark memutuskan untuk mampir disalah satu restaurant sushi, karena ketika bertanya kepada Haechan lelaki itu menjawab menyukai semua jenis makanan. Jadi Mark membawanya ke restaurant sushi favoritnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam, lebih tepatnya Haechan karena Mark mengajaknya bicara tapi lelaki manis itu hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman atau dengan gerakan kepala. Mark jadi bingung, sebenarnya sifat Haechan itu seperti apa? Tadi saat diruang latihan ia begitu cerewet. Kenapa sekarang si manis itu kembali ke mode diamnya? Apa Haechan memiliki alterego? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.

Selesai makan, Mark membawa Haechan ke sungai han. Udara disini benar-benar sejuk dan Mark menyukainya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dipinggir sungai, dan sepertinya Mark tidak salah membawa Haechan kesini, karena ia bisa melihat saat ini wajah Haechan terlihat senang menikmati udaranya.

"Haechan."

"Hmm."

"Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Langkah Haechan terhenti diikuti dengan Mark. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah lelaki tampan yang berada disampingnya. Haechan menarik napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mark, tolong jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi aku serius!"

Haechan memutar bola matanya, "serius menggombaliku?"

"Hah? Aku tidak—"

"Mark, aku masih baik padamu karena aku menghargaimu sebagai seniorku. Jadi aku harap kau jangan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan gombalan-gombalanmu itu karena aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku tidak janji." Ia bisa mendengar Haechan mendecih. "Tapi jika aku melakukannya dengan tindakan, kau pasti suka kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Seperti tadi saat aku mengelus kepalamu. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah dipipimu." Mark terkekeh kala melihat wajah Haechan saat ini. Ia terlihat ingin mengelak namun tidak bisa karena sudah tertangkap basah olehnya.

Haechan melengos, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. Seperti sedang merajuk. Mark tertawa keras melihatnya dan ia segera mengejar lelaki manis itu sebelum kehilangan jejaknya.

"Wow, sepertinya ada yang ngambek?"

"Diam!"

"Hey kau menggemaskan sekali, aku jadi ingin menciumu."

"Berisik!"

Mark tertawa lagi, kemudian ia menghalangi jalan Haechan dengan berdiri didepan lelaki manis itu, ia bisa melihat wajah merah Haechan. Sepertinya lelaki itu salah tingkah.

"Haechan, rasanya aku ingin—"

"Berhenti merayu dan antar aku pulang sekarang, Mark!"

Oke, Mark mengerti sekarang. Dua hal dari sifat Haechan. Lelaki manis itu galak, dan suka memerintah. Dan Mark akan mengingatnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Ten pusing, setelah tadi Johhny menculiknya kerumahnya dengan alasan untuk menemaninya makan malam, sekarang ia terjebak di club malam bersama dengan Johnny tentunya. Padahal lelaki tinggi itu sudah berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang setelah itu. tapi dirinya sekarang malah berada di club. Duh, Ten ini anak baik-baik yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di club malam! Tau begitu lebih baik ia pulang bersama Taeyong tadi daripada harus mengiyakan ajakan lelaki tinggi ini.

"Johnny! Kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja dan teru menyeret tangan mungil Ten sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat sampai dilantai 2, akhirnya Johnny menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Jay!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Johnny duduk bergabung dengannya.

" _Whatsup bro_? Ah ya _Happy Birthday_ btw." Johnny ber _high five_ ria sebelum mengambil tempat duduk disana. Lalu ia menyuruh Ten duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baik, dan sialan! Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun hari ini."

Mereka semua yang ada dimeja itu tertawa. Kira-kira ada sekitar tiga orang disana, ditambah dirinya dan Johnny berarti totalnya ada 5 dengan meja yang melingkar.

"Kau membawa seseorang rupanya."

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Ten memandang kedepan. Tak lama mulutnya terbuka lebar saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Bos?!"

Yang dipanggil mengibaskan tanganya, "panggil aku Jay jika kita sedang berada diluar kantor."

Ten hanya mangut-mangut. Sudah hal wajar sih jika ia bertemu bosnya di tempat seperti ini. Hanya ia tidak menyangka saja ternyata bosnya itu satu komplotan dengan Johnny. Berarti mereka juga satu komplotan dengan Mark bukan?

"Kekasih barumu, John?"

"Bukan," Johnny mengambil segelas wine lalu meneguknya. "Setidaknya belum untuk saat ini."

Lelaki yang tadi bertanya itu terkekeh, "Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Aku Yuta dan yang ini Winwin, tunanganku." Yuta, lelaki yang menggelar pesta itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil melirik kesamping.

Ten mengangguk, "Ten. Dan aku bukan kekasih atau calon kekasih orang ini." Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yuta dan Winwin secara bergantian. Mendengar jawaban Ten membuat Yuta dan Jaehyun tertawa.

"Pede sekali dirimu kawan menyebutnya seperti itu." ucap Jaehyun setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Seo Youngho yang malang."

"Sialan kalian semua."

Setelahnya mereka terlibat dalam beberapa percakapan. Ten bosan! Untuk apa juga Johnny membawanya kesini kalau ujung-ujungnya ia malah asik sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Winwin juga hanya diam saja, Ten kan jadi malas mau membuka percakapan duluan.

"Hey Jay, lihatlah kebelakangmu." Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, kemudian seringainya muncul.

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti, John. Aku kesana dulu."

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Yuta berteriak, Johnny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ten? Ia masih agak kaget melihat kelakuan binal bosnya secara langsung. Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual membayangkan hal yang tidak tidak.

Johnny menyadarinya, lelaki tinggi namun tampan itu merangkul bahu Ten saat melihat lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepala sambil memijatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, ugh maksudku bisakah aku pulang lebih dulu?"

"Aku antar." Johnny berdiri sambil membantu Ten. Merasa Johnny terus menerus merangkul bahunya, Ten menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki tinggi itu melepaskan tanganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Ten saat ia berhasil melepas rangkulan Johnny, kemudian menatap Yuta dan Winwin secara berganian. "Aku pulang duluan, terimakasih untuk pestanya Yuta-ssi dan Winwin-ssi."

Yuta tersenyum lebar, "tak masalah. Semoga cepat sembuh kalau begitu."

Setelah pamit Johnny mengantar Ten pulang. Mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil saat ini dengan Ten yang sesekali menunjukan arah rumahnya. Sebenarnya Ten gatal sekali ingin menanyakan suatu hal dengan Johnny, tapi ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya, entah karena apa.

Johnny menyadari kegelisahan Ten, sambil meliriknya sekilas ia membuka suaranya. "Ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak ada."

"Kau yakin? Bertanyalah selagi aku memberimu kesempatan."

Ten berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya iamemutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa kalian selalu seperti itu? hmm seperti yang dilakukan bos tadi."

Johnny tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Ten secara jujur? Baiklah, Johnny akan berkata jujur meskipun itu akan beresiko pada upayanya mendekati Ten.

"Begitulah cara kami bersenang-senang. Tapi jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, kami melakukan _one night stand_ hanya jika kami ingin. Tidak termasuk kalau status kami sedang memiliki kekasih. Aku akui kami bertiga pun dulu mengkonsumsi narkoba. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Kalian gila?!" Ten shock berat. Sebejat itukah kelakuan mereka? "Kalian semua? Kau, Johnny, Mark dan Yuta?"

"Yuta tidak lagi karena ia sudah bertunangan dengan Winwin. Dan kami bertiga juga sudah tidak separah dulu."

Ten menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Johnny, ia menatap Johnny dengan pandangan horror. "Lalu maksudmu mendekatiku apa? Untuk menjadikanku mainan seperti mereka-mereka?! Setelah itu kau akan membuangku layaknya sampah. Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku, Seo Youngho."

Johnny mengentikan mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai didepan rumah milik Ten. Ia balik menatap wajah lelaki mungil itu.

"Kau bertindak seolah aku adalah orang jahat. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menyakitimu seperti mantan-mantanku. Percayalah."

Ten mendengus kasar. "Manis sekali bualanmu." Ia melepas seatbeltnya kemudian menatap Johnny sekilas. "Ah bilang juga pada si Mark itu, jika dia berani menyakiti Haechanku, aku yang akan memotong penis kebanggaanya. Terimakasih atas tumpanganya." Setelah mengatakan itu Ten buru-buru turun dari mobil Johnny tanpa memandang wajah lelaki itu.

Johnny hanya bisa menatap punggung Ten yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menghela napasnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di jok mobil.

"Chittapon, aku... tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

..

"Taeyong?"

"Yah Taeyong! Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Astaga, Taeyong dalam mode ngambek itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ten kan sudah menjelaskan alasan kemarin dia meninggalkan Taeyong dan lebih memilih Johnny, tapi tetap saja lelaki cantik itu marah padanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Nanti makan siang aku yang traktir deh."

Taeyong tidak tergoda, "kalau makan sih aku masih mampu beli sendiri!"

Ten mengelus dadanya, sabar Ten, bantinnya. Sahabatnya ini memang agak menyebalkan. "Okeoke jadi kau mau apa?"

"Hmm," Taeyong meneguk habis susu cokelatnya. "Nanti akan aku pikirkan. Dan bukan berarti saat ini aku sudah memaafkanmu!" Ia mengambil tasnya dimeja lalu melihat arlojinya. "Cepat bergegas bodoh." Tanpa menunggu Ten yang masih mengunyah rotinya, ia langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

Saat membuka pagar, seseorang tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dimobil sportnya. Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Jaehyun?"

Tepat setelah ia melihat sosok Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya, Ten berlari menuju kearahnya sambil berteriak.

"Tunggu aku Taey—BOS?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil... Bos?"

Ten tidak menjawab, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Jaehyun yang saat ini tengah berdiri menatap mereka berdua dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku.

Taeyong mengikuti arah pandang Ten. Otaknya mencoba memproses ucapan sahabatnya, dan tak lama ia melebarkan matanya sambil menunjuk wajah Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya,

"KAU? BOS KAMI?"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Review** kalian sangat aku tunggu. Dan terimakasih kepada pembaca setia ff abal ini:

 **Special thanks for kalian Jaehyunskitten, JaeyongieFangirl dan Xhaf. Esp teman-teman gc #Jaeyongantikaram yg elwes memberiku asupan all about JAEYONG.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **gitakanya, masyaallahminhyun, riskaendahp, b. Ulu, elspethlee, zeroo082, nunim, Jaeyong Sweety, cottoncandgii, LDHLTY151, Wiji, TyongieBaby, Rimm, jhx, yunyoungHO, jjaeong, jaeyongs, ilop . you, mayaeri16, Silvia, xolovexian, Guest, Ppine, cherry701, hvcbs, biewulfy, Chochoellah, Jilly Choi, Anna, jyonhs, natns88, Dfandra, starciou.**

Maaci udh review dan bikin diriku senyum2 sendiri bacanya wkwk. Makasih jg buat yg udh fav/follow ff ini. Sekali2 review lah ya biar aku makin semangat jg buat lanjutinya.

See ya in next chap!


	5. Chapter 5: Changed Up

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong terus-terusan membuang mukanya kearah jendela. Bibirnya tanpa sadar ia majukan membuat lelaki yang berada disamping tidak bisa fokus menyetir. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun dan mengetahui fakta memalukan jika lelaki mesum itu adalah bosnya, CEO of Jung Corp yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Ia selalu memaki Jaehyun—bahkan pernah menamparnya! Oh bagaimana jika lelaki itu mengungkitnya dan memecat Taeyong?! Terlebih bagaimana jika lelaki itu meminta ganti rugi? Kepalanya mendadak pusing seketika.

Sekarang dirinya terpaksa berangkat dengan bosnya itu, setelah menolak mentah-mentah tentunya. Ten juga sudah membantunya untuk menolak ajakan sang bos dengan alibi akan merepotkan, tapi tidak pernah ada yang menang melawan perintah Jung Jaehyun maka dari itu disinilah ia berada. Terjebak didalam kecanggungan—sebenarnya hanya ia yang merasa seperti itu, sedangkan Jaehyun? Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu bersikap layaknya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka bertiga berada didalam mobil Jaehyun, Ten duduk sendiri di belakang karena pada saat Taeyong hendak duduk bersama Ten dengan cepat bosnya itu menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk didepan, disampingnya. Kenapa Taeyong langsung menurut tanpa memberontak? Taeyong masih membutuhkan pekerjaan karena duitnya sudah menipis, oke? Jadi ia mencari aman dulu daripada ia bertindak yang tidak-tidak, bisa jadi nanti bosnya itu langsung memecatnya detik itu juga!

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, Taeyong kan disini tidak bersalah! Semua reaksinya itu akibat perlakukan kurangajar bosnya. Lagipula Taeyong kan hanya melakukan pembelaan diri karena Jaehyun itu sudah melecehkannya!

Ah sudahlah, hancur sudah mood Taeyong dipagi yang cerah ini.

Jaehyun melirik sekilas kearah lelaki cantik yang duduk disampingnya. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah yang ditekuk itu, sangat imut.

Dengan jahil Jaehyun menyentuh bibir Taeyong, lalu mencubitnya pelan membuat sang empu mendecak malas tapi tidak merespon apapun. Belum puas, Jaehyun mendaratkan tangan ke pipi tirus nan mulus itu dan mengeluskan jari telunjuknya disana. Dan gotcha! Akhirnya suara merdu yang ditunggunya sedari tadi keluar juga.

"Jaehyun—maksudku bos, tolong singkirkan tanganmu itu."

Mendengar panggilan itu Jaehyun mendengus malas. "Apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu? Panggil aku Jaehyun seperti biasanya saja."

Taeyong menoleh kearah Jaehyun dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "tidak bisa." Ia mencoba mengatur intonasi suaranya agar tidak membentak atasannya itu. "Kau bosku dan akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku langsung memanggilmu langsung dengan namamu."

"Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau tau kau harus memanggilku Jaehyun, _sugar_. Kalau tidak..."

"Apa?! Kalau tidak apa?!"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku akan menyeretmu keruanganku dan memperkosamu."

Taeyong menjatuhkan rahangnya, "kau gila!" pekiknya sambil memukul bahu Jaehyun. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ini masih pagi dan otakmu benar-benar kotor sekali, Yang Mulia Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa, sedangkan Taeyong mendegus keras lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Ia terlalu malas melihat wajah mesum itu.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan keberadaan satu orang yang masih berada disana dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

..

"Yah! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan bos?!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Ten?"

Sesampainya dikantor, Ten langsung menyeret Taeyong setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada bosnya terlebih dahulu. Dan langsung saja lelaki yang lebih pendek daripada Taeyong itu membawa Taeyong keruang kerjanya.

"Kau dan Jaehyun." Ten duduk diatas meja sambil bersedekap. Tak lupa memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Oh," Taeyong manggut-manggut. "Dia yang selama ini aku ceritakan padamu, Tennie. Lelaki yang mengajakku _sex_ saat pertama kali kita bertemu dipesta itu dan ia sudah memiliki kekasih! Astaga dunia ini benar-benar sudah rusak!"

"Dia—apa?!" mata Ten melotot, mulutnya terbuka lebar, "jadi si mesum bajingan yang selalu ceritakan itu adalah bos kita sendiri?!"

Taeyong menghela napasnya, berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. "Aku baru ingat selama menceritakan tentangnya aku tidak pernah menyebut nama Jaehyun." Lelaki manis itu menampilkan cengirannya, dan Ten masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Jika Jaehyun itu bukanlah bosnya, pasti lelaki itu sudah Ten kebiri sedari dulu karena berani-beraninya menggoda Taeyongie.

"Kau harus menjauhinya, hyung! Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya jangan sampai bos berhasil mendapatkanmu!"

Dahi Taeyong berkerut bingung, lalu dengan bodohnya ia malah bertanya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Membuat lelaki yang berstatus sebagai sahabat sehidup sematinya itu menepuk keningnya dramatis, "aku kan sudah pernah bilang kepadamu Lee! Jika bos kita itu sering membawa para pelacurnya keruangannya! Bahkan setiap minggunya pasangannya berganti-ganti! Dan kau tau kemarin saat Johnny mengajakku ke club aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan melihat langsung kelakuan bejatnya! _He's officially jerk_ dan aku tidak mau Taeyongie-ku dipermainkan oleh buaya darat sepertinya." Ucap Ten panjang lebar dan menggebu-gebu. Lihat saja sekarang wajah putihnya itu berubah merah karena emosi.

Dengan sayang Taeyong mengelus kedua lengan Ten lembut sambil tersenyum, "aku mengerti. Dan aku tidak akan jatuh kedalam pesona bajingan itu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku, aku menyayangimu."

"Hmm aku akan selalu mengawasimu, hyung." Balas Ten kemudian mereka tertawa, "dan aku juga menyayangimu." Kemudian mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik sebelum Taeyong pamit untuk kembali keruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Haechan tidak mengerti, dari banyaknya schedule yang ia miliki, kenapa pula hari ini jadwalnya dari pagi sampai sore semuanya sama dengan Mark Lee?! Demi Neptunus! Sepertinya nasib sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Mulai dari acara variety show, sampai syuting pembuatan musik video milik salah satu seniornya semuanya bersama Mark! Kesialan macam apa ini? Seharian penuh bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang berlagak layaknya bule itu itu. inginnya sih memaki, tapi Haechan konsisten dengan rencananya jadi ia terus memasang wajah bersahabat pada Mark padahal dalam hatinya ia terus-terusan mendumal.

"Haechan?"

Lelaki yang baru masuk itu berjengit kaget, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini. Apa kau penguntitku, hm manis?"

Lelaki manis bersurai merah itu menghela napasnya malas, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan wajah datar.

"Begini Mark, jadwal kita sama, lokasi kita sama dan ini ruang make up artis. Jadi dengan alasan apa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" ucap Haechan bersungut-sungut. Mark itu bodoh atau terlalu percaya diri sih?!

Selanjutnya yang didapat Haechan adalah tawa kecil dari lelaki yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah muram. Apanya yang lucu disini?

"Serius Mark, aku sedang tidak melawak."

"Selain cerewet, kau galak juga ya."

Haechan tersedak air liurnya. Sial sekali, barusan Mark mengatainya galak! Padahal ini belum seberapa karena sedari tadi Haechan terus menekan rasa jengahnya terhadap lelaki yang sialnya tampan itu.

Pura-pura tidak mengerti, Haechan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "aku galak? Padahal sedari tadi aku tidak marah-marah tuh."

"Ya ya _whatever_." Mark mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar tidak membahasnya lagi. "Kau sudah selesai kan? Bisa temani aku sebentar?"

Baru saja Haechan hendak membuka suaranya, Mark dengan cepat menarik tanganya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. Lelaki yang ditarik tangannya hanya diam saja, otak lambatnya masih memproses apa yang terjadi.

Tak lama mereka sampai diluar, setelah itu Mark langsung menaiki motor besar yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Kau membawa motor sendiri?" tanya Haechan dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak," _Canadian boy_ itu menjawab sambil mengenakan helmnya. "Aku minta bawakan supirku tadi." Kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah helm kepada Haechan dan langsung ditangkap olehnya.

Haechan mendengus, "memangnya aku mau ikut denganmu?"

Mark menyeringai, mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. "Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak. _C'mon sweet_ y, jangan membuatku menarikmu dengan paksa."

Dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, Haechan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan naik ke motor sport Mark yang tinggi. Membuatnya sedikit kesusahan saat naik.

"Pegangan yang erat." Baru saja Haechan mendaratkan bokongnya, Mark tanpa aba-aba langsung menstater motornya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi! Haechan hampir saja terjungkal kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat memeluk lelaki yang sedang terbahak itu.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" Teriak Haechan sambil mencubit pinggang Mark.

Lelaki didepannya meringis sebentar sebelum terkekeh, "kan sudah aku bilang pegangan yang erat." Ia melirik wajah manis Haechan dari spion, "pegangan lebih erat, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kau terjatuh nanti." Setelah mengatakan itu Mark menambah kecepatanya membuat Haechan memekik sambil mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Mark.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di—tunggu! Ini terlihat seperti... gereja? Haechan turun dari motor dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ya ini gereja," ucap Maek seakan bisa membaca pikiran lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan pemandangannya. "Ayo." Lagi-lagi Mark menggenggam dan menarik tangan Haechan seenaknya.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Kenapa?" Mark terdiam sesaat namun sedetik kemudian seringai menyebalkan itu tercetak dibibir tipisnya. "Ahh jangan-jangan kau berharap aku akan menikahimu, iya kan?"

Haechan tertawa sarkas, "jangan berkhayal!"

Mereka memasuki gereja, gelap menyapa pandangan keduanya namun cahaya sinar rembulan sedikit menerangi ruangan gelap itu melalui jendela jadi masih terlihat walaupun samar.

Mark melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Haechan kemudian berjalan kedepan. Lalu lelaki itu berlutut dan menangkupkan tanganya, berdoa. Haechan yang melihat itu segera mengikuti Mark dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika Haechan selesai dengan berdoanya, ia melirik kearah Mark yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit, memangnya Mark berdoa apa saja?

Tak lama akhirnya Mark selesai berdoa dan berdiri menghadap Haechan dengan raut wajah yang tidak biasa. "Kau tidak sedang buru-buru kan?"

Haechan hanya menggeleng, menatap Mark bingung.

"Temani aku mengunjungi seseorang." Mark berbalik dan melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Haechan dibelakangnya dengan pikiran-pikiran absurdnya. Apa jangan-jangan Mark kerasukan? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah begitu? Batinnya.

Mereka berjalan kearah samping gereja dalam diam, Haechan masih setia berjalan dibelakang Mark dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah sakit—atau bukan? Dibilang rumah sakit tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu lebih terlihat seperti rumah. Namun diatasnya terdapat lambang hospital.

Mark masih memimpin jalan, mereka melewati beberapa lorong sepi sampai akhirnya Mark berhenti didepan salah satu pintu kamar. Haechan pun ikut berhenti disampingnya dan menatap kearah Mark yang tengah menunduk.

"Mark? Kau baik?"

Yang dipanggil tersentak kecil, lalu melirik Haechan dan tersenyum kecil. "Ayo masuk,"

Mark menggeser pintunya, masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang tidak terlau besar diikuti oleh Haechan. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang tengah terduduk dikasur dengan posisi membelakangi mereka.

"Mom, aku datang."

Suara Maek terdengar lirih. Mom? Dia ibu Mark? Haechan berdiri disamping Mark yang tengah memeluk seseorang yang barusan dipanggil mom oleh Mark.

"Mark?" wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan itu menoleh antusias, "Mom rindu." Kemudian memeluk Mark. "Kau sendiri? Dimana Yifan?"

"Mom, sudah malam sebaiknya Mom tidur okay? Aku akan—"

"Mark! Dimana Yifan? Kau selalu kesini tanpa Yifan! Yifan, dimana anakku?!"

"Mom tenanglah—"

"TIDAK! MOM INGIN BERTEMU YIFAN! YIFAN? MOM TAU KAU DILUAR SANA IYA KAN?"

"MOM!"

PLAK

Mark merasakan pipinya memanas. Tanpa sadar satu tetes air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Haechan kaget, dirasa Mark butuh privacy ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu namun pintu tersebut terbuka terlebih dulu dari luar. Dan masuklah beberapa perawat dengan tergesa-gesa. Haechan melihat sebentar kemudian keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Ia memilih duduk disalah satu kursi untuk menunggu lelaki yang tengah menguasai pikirannya itu.

Banyak pertanyaan muncul didalam pikirannya saat ini. Kenapa ibu Mark bereaksi seperti itu? Sakit apa memangnya? Lalu siapa itu Yifan? Kakak Mark ataukah adiknya? Jadi Mark bukan anak tunggal? Haechan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi ia tidak bisa!

Cukup lama Haechan menunggu lelaki yang sedang berada didalam kamar ibunya, mungkin sudah setengah jam? Atau lebih? Entahlah yang jelas Haechan sekarang mengantuk! Dengan punggung yang bersender pada sandaran kursi, ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama mulai terlelap.

Mark keluar dari kamar ibunya dengan raut wajah murung. Teringat akan perkataan suster, mereka berkata jika tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali dari ibunya padahal ini sudah tahun keempat ibunya dirawat disini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sesosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Ia menghampiri lelaki manis yang sejak tadi ia lupakan lalu duduk disampingnya. Memeperhatikan dengan lekat ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna dan amat manis itu, membuat bibir tipis yang sedari tadi tertekuk kebawah berganti dengan senyuman yang menawan. Pikirnya, pemandangan Haechan yang sedang tidur itu adalah hal terindah. Sudah 2 kali ia melihat wajah damai itu, dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Haechan pasti lelah setelah jadwal padat mereka ditambah lagi ia mengajaknya kesini.

"Haechan?" Mark mencoba membangunkan lelaki manis itu dengan menepuk pipinya pelan. Ia akan mengajak Haechan pulang karena tidak tega melihat wajah lelahnya. Tak lama lelaki bersurai merah itu membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Mark?" suaranya terengar serak, kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada lelaki yang beradatepat disampingnya.

"Ya aku baik. Aku hanya—" lelaki itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Selalu seperti ini, ia merasa lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

Haechan yang melihat itu menggenggam tangan Mark yang tengah mengepal. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut, "menangislah jika itu akan membuat dirimu lega."

Bagai mantra, Mark langsung menangis dalam diam. Haechan dengan sabar mengelus bahu Mark lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak mengerti, mungkin ia hanya bersimpati pada lelaki bersurai hitam itu.

Memerlukan waktu beberapa menit bagi Mark untuk meredakan tangisannya. Kemudian setelah puas menumpahkan kesedihannya ia mulai membuka suaranya, "ibuku depresi." Ucap Mark tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu sempit Haechan.

"Sudahlah Mark—"

"Setelah Yifan, kakakku meninggal bunuh diri karena dibully 4 tahun lalu, Mom sering berhalusinasi. Entah itu ia melihat Yifan berdiri didepan rumah, Yifan yang sedang kedinginan, Yifan yang sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal—karena sebelumnya kaki kiri Yifan tidak berfungsi jadi ketika ia jalan ia akan menyeret kaki kirinya. Yifan yang tersenyum pada Mom, dan masih banyak lagi halusinasi-halusinasi yang dialami Mom setelah kepergian Yifan.

Dad tidak tinggal diam, ketika ia tau Mom sering berhalusinasi dia membawa Mom ke rumah sakit dan kata dokter Mom harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tentu saja aku dan Dad menolak mentah-mentah lalu kami bertemu seorang pastor di gereja ini dan mereka menawarkan perawatan untuk Mom."

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kearah lelaki manis yang masih terdiam setelah ia menceritakan kisahnya. "Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku bisa melindungi kakakku dan tidak sibuk didunia entertaint, pasti Yifan sekarang masih hidup. Aku tidak marah ketika Mom terus menerus menyalahkanku atas kematian Yifan, hanya saja aku tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Mom yang tak kunjung membaik. 4 tahun ini juga aku menjalani hidup dengan perasaan bersalah, maka ketika aku bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny pikiranku berubah. Mereka mengalihkan rasa bersalahku dengan cara bersenang-senang. Memasang topeng bahwa Mark Lee adalah seorang yang sempurna, bahwa Mark Lee hidup dengan baik. Aku merasa hidup kembali setelah bertemu dengan Jaehyun dan Johnny, yang sebenarnya juga memiliki nasib dan masa lalu yang kelam. Itu makannya kenapa kami bisa bersahabat."

Haechan masih terdiam, ia tidak tau kenapa Mark menceritakan ini kepadanya? Apa Mark memang selalu bercerita masalah pribadinya kepada setiap orang yang sedang dekat dengannya?

Setelah itu Mark mengajak Haechan pulang. Selama diperjalanan pulang mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak ada celotehan Mark yang menggoda Haechan, begitu juga tidak ada pekikan Haechan. Semuanya terasa sepi malam ini entah kenapa, dan mereka berdua sama-sama tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Ujar Haechan setelah ia turun dari motor.

Mark hanya mengangguk, "masuklah, selamat malam."

Ketika Mark sudah bersiap menjalankan motornya, perkataan Haechan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Mark, yang kuatlah. Setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan tapi jika kau terus tenngelam dalam masalah itu hidupmu tidak akan maju. Lupakan rasa bersalahmu, berhenti bersenang-senang dengan cara yang salah, hiduplah untuk masa depanmu, dan masa depan kedua orang tuamu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Haechan menampilkan senyumnya yang detik itu juga membuat Mark terhipnotis akan sosok manisnya. "Selamat malam, Mark. Dan hati-hati dijalan."

Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setelah mendengarkan ucapan lelaki yang sedang disukainya itu. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang bersejarah untuk seorang Mark Lee. Dan ia langsung bertekad akan mengubah gaya hidupnya mulai dari sekarang.

Demi kedua orang tuanya, demi Yifan,

Dan demi... Haechan.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Dua minggu belakangan ini ada yang aneh, Johnny menyadarinya. Mulai dari Ten yang menjauhinya sejak insiden ia mengakui siapa dirinya, sampai si maknae Mark Lee yang jarang berkumpul dengannya dan Jaehyun. Bocah itu sekarang kalau diajak ke club ataupun berkumpul selalu saja ada alasan. Entah itu Mark bilang jadwalnya padet lah, tidur seharian dirumah lah, kepalanya pusing lah. Hey! Sejak kapan bocah sialan itu mengeluh jika kepalanya pusing? Bahkan dulu pernah Mark yang sedang demam pun malah ikut mereka ke club. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Tapi diantara semua keanehan-keanehan belakangan ini, yang membuatnya pusing itu perlakuan Ten yang terkesan menghindarinya! Saat dikantor jika mereka hampir berpapasan lelaki mungil itu langsung berputar arah agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Saat makan siang Ten membawa bekal dan memilih makan diruang kerja Taeyong. Johnny cukup tau diri untuk tidak menghampiri Ten diruang kerja Taeyong. Tidak tau mengapa Johnny membenci fakta jika lelaki mungil nan manis itu menjauhinya.

Pernah suatu hari Johnny menghampiri Ten diruangannya, dengan seribu alasannya lelaki mungil itu berkata jika ia sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menerima tamu. Padahal Johnny tau itu hanyalah alasan. Awalnya ia pikir itu tidak berpengaruh apapun karena demiapapun ia baru mengenal lelaki mungil asal Thailand itu. tapi lama-lama hatinya memberontak, tidak suka saat Ten menghindarinya hanya karena sifat buruknya.

Hanya karena? Johnny sepertinya harus diberi pencerahan agar pemikiran tidak normalnya berfungsi kembali.

Hari ini Johnny akan berangkat ke Thailand lima hari kedepan untuk menjalani pemotretan majalah. Sekarang dirinya tengah berjalan memasuki pesawat dengan sang manager dibelakangnya.

"Permisi, bisakah kau memindahkan tasmu? Itu tempat dudukku."

Seseorang yang duduk sambil menutum matanya dengan topi itu menatap Johnny, dan keduanya langsung melotot kaget.

"Ten?"

"John..ny." Ten mengecilkan suaranya, ia lemas seketika. Untuk apa jika dirinya selama ini berusaha menjauhi lelaki itu tapi malah dipertemukan disini? Ditempat duduk yang sama dan tujuan yang sama?

Memang Ten sengaja menjauhi Johnny. Ia langsung melupakan rencananya yang dibuat bersama Haechan setelah mendengar perkataan lelaki tinggi itu saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Ten. Selain Johnny, Jaehyun dan Mark adalah seorang _bad guy_ , ia memiliki alasan tersendiri. Ia benci dengan seorang _player_ , pemabuk, pengguna narkoba atau apapun itu. alasan ia menyuruh Taeyong menjauh dari Jaehyun juga karena itu. Traumanya. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tau termasuk sahabat baiknya, Taeyong dan Haechan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Sampai pesawat _take off_ pun dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuka suaranya. Johnny yang bingung harus berkata apa dan Ten yang memang tidak mau mengobrol dengan Johnny.

Akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini, Johnny mengalah dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau menghindariku." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin." Jawab Ten tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari novelnya. Johnny mendesah pelan, mencoba bersabar menghadapi sifat kekanakan Ten.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

Ten membuang napasnya lalu menutup kasar novel yang sedang dibacanya lalu menatap Johnny dengan pandangan marahnya. "Apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku? Aku bertanya alasan kenapa kau menjauhiku. Kau hanya perlu menjawab dengan jujur. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku melukaimu? Atau apa karena perkataanku waktu itu?"

Nah. Ucapan terakhir Johnny membuat raut wajah Ten berubah. Dan Johnny tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau menjawab. Aku sudah tau jawabannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu keadaan kembali hening. Johnny melirik lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu tertidur lelap, membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada managernya yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

 _JohnD: Berikan jadwalku selama di Thailand._

 _Manager Hyung sent a file._

Johnny membuka file yang diberikan managernya, ia melihat semua jadwalnya selama 5 har kedepan dan tersenyum saat melihat banyak waktu kosong tertera dilayar iPone nya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku, _babe._ "

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Taeyong kesepian, semenjak Ten pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibunya selama seminggu penuh, sekalian berlibur katanya. Tadinya Taeyong diajak, hanya saja ia tidak enak jika harus mengambil cuti terlalu banyak. Ia ini karyawan baru ingat? Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi ke Thailand bersama sahabatnya.

Ini baru satu hari ia sendirian dirumah tanpa Ten, tapi rasanya sudah seperti satu minggu! Hah tau begini dia ikut Ten saja kan ke Thailand? Sekarang hari minggu, sahabatnya itu baru berangkat kemarin hari sabtu dengan Taeyong yang terus memeluk tubuh sahabat mungilnya ketika ia akan berangkat.

Dan sekarang Taeyong tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Mungkin bermalas-malasan dikasur bukan ide buruk, toh ia merindukan kasurnya dan juga belum mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup sejak pertama kali masuk kerja.

Jadi setelah sarapan Taeyong mandi lalu kembali menidurkan tubuhnya kembali keatas kasur empuknya. Ia mengecek ponselnya, ternyata ada beberapa panggilan dan pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Mengabaikan itu, lalu dengan iseng Taeyong membuka akun SNSnya. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan notifikasi disana. Saat melihat namanya, raut wajah Taeyong langsung berubah datar.

 **JayJung** liked your post

 **JayJung** liked your post

 **JayJung** commented on your post

 **JayJung** liked your post

Dan masih banyak lagi. Begitulah kira-kira isi notofikasi akun instagramnya.

"Dia gila? Atau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menjadi stalkerku?" Gumam Taeyong. Lalu ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Nomor yang tadi." Ucap Taeyong saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menelponnya. Ia bingung, angkat atau jangan? Tapi kalau penting bagaimana? Jadi Taeyong memilih untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya halo?"

" _Hey sugar_."

"Astaga darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?!"

Terdengar suara tawa disebrang sana, " _itu bukanlah hal yang sulit_."

Taeyong mendengus, "kalau tidak ada kepentingan aku tutup!"

" _Tunggu dulu!"_ Suara itu terdengar panik, _"keluarlah. Aku ada didepan rumahmu_."

"Hah? Halo? Halo?!" sambungan itu terputus sepihak, membuatnya menggerutu dan menaruh ponselnya dikasur.

Taeyong buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan benar saja disana, didepan pagar rumahnya bos sekaligus orang yang harus Taeyong himdari sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil sportnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

" _Morning, sugar. Let's go to the beach_."

Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasurmu, Lee Taeyong.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai long time no see hehe. Maaf ya karna ngaret terlalu lama. Gimana sama chapter ini?

Ohiya johnten moment in thailand sama pergi ke pantai ala jaeyong di chap depan ya. So wait for next chap guisee. Btw aku suka moment markhyuck nya ntah kenapa huhu.

Jaeyong di SFW bikin mabok bos! Aku kalap sampean gabisa berkata apa-apa lagi ngeliat betapa sempurnanya visual mereka TAT

Fast update for next chap? Review tembus 100 bakal langsung aku apdet ;_;

Sampai bertemu di chapter 6!~~


	6. Chapter 6: First Date

**Playboy's Tale**

 **JAEYONG AREA**

 **WITH**

 **JOHNTEN. MARKHYUCK.**

 **WARN**

 **Boys Love, lil bit dirty talk, Out Of Character, typo(s) everywhere, bahasa non baku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk Taeyong bersiap-siap. Maunya sih menolak karena ia hanya ingin tidur hari ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ke pantai bukanlah ide yang buruk. Lagipula mumpung ia sendirian kan, daripada bosan dirumah? Yah walaupun nanti resikonya ia harus tarik urat karena sifat menyebalkan bosnya itu.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Jaehyun dan diangguki oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun yang menunggu diruang tamu. Ia tampak manis mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna cokelat kulit. Berbeda dengan bosnya yang mengenakan jeans hitam, serta kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau yang tidak terkancing. Didalamya dilapisi kaos oblong hitam. Sangat tampan. Tapi sayang, otaknya mesum. Batin Taeyong dalam hati.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Jaehyun saat ini. Tidak ada percakapan, hanya ada suara musik yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak biasanya juga Jaehyun diam, biasanya bosnya itu akan menggombalinya.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan pakaian itu."

Nahkan, baru saja dibilang. Bosnya itu memang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan mulut lemesnya itu ya?

Taeyong memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku ini leaki-laki, dan aku tampan." Jawab Taeyong datar dibalas dengan tawa oleh bosnya itu. "Ck, tidak lucu!"

"Hey, kau ini galak sekali. Sedang pms ya?" Jaehyun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia bisa melihat jika sekarang bibir Taeyong maju 5 senti dan alisnya yang menukik. Persis seperti burung _angry bird_.

"Bisa tidak sih mulutmu itu sehari saja tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata konyol nan mesum?!"

"Bisa. Tapi sepertinya itu pengecualian untukmu, _sugar_."

Taeyong membuang napasnya kasar. Tidak ada niatan untuk menanggapi ucapan Jaehyun. Dan nampaknya lelaki bersurai cokelat itu juga sedang fokus menyetir.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Sesekali Taeyong melirik kearah bosnya. Jika sedang serius seperti itu wajah Jaehyun terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan. Sedetik kemudian Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?!

Karena asik melamun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Jaehyun tengah bernyanyi. Musik yang diputar saat ini adalah lagu—

 _Lets take our time tonight, babe_

 _Above us all the stars are watchin'_

Sial sial sial! Kenapa harus lagu ini?! Dan apa-apaan itu Jaehyun mengganti lirik 'girl' menjadi 'babe' oke Taeyong mulai lemah.

 _There's no place i'd rather be in this world_

 _Your eyes are whre i'm lost in_

Mereka saling tatap tepat kedalam mata. Untungnya saat ini sedang lampu merah jadinya Jaehyun tidak perlu khawatir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taeyong perlahan, sedikit lagi kedua benda kenyal itu saling menempel sebelum—

TIN TINN

Cepat-cepat Jaehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sedangkan Taeyong? jangan ditanya. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa bisa-bisanya tadi ia diam saja saat Jaehyun hendak menciumnya. Apalagi jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ini gawat!

 _So baby, lets just turn down the lights_

 _And close the door_

Oh tidak, ini bagian yang Taeyong benci!

 _Oooh i love that shirt_

 _But you won't need it anymore_

 _No, you won't need it no more_

 _Let's just kiss 'till we're naked, baby_

 _Versace on the floor_

 _Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, babe_

 _Versace on the floor_

Jaehyun melirik kearah Taeyong. ia bisa melihat jika teliha lelaki manis itu memerah. Ia terkikik sebelum mencubit gemas pipi mulus itu.

"Sakit, Jaehyun!"

"Ahh kau malu ya hmm? Jangan mengelak karena aku sangat peka."

"Tidak. Siapa bilang? Sok tau sekali." Taeyong mencibir dan melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya. "Omong-omong suaramu bagus juga."

Untuk yang ini Taeyong serius memuji. Karena suara Jaehyun benar-benar merdu dan enak untuk didengar.

"Kau menyukai suaraku atau lirik lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"DASAR SETAN MESUM!"

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Udara pagi di Thailand sangatlah menyejukkan, dan Ten sangat rindu dengan suasana dikampung halamannya ini. Rencanya ia dan adiknya Tern akan pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan surprise ulang tahun ibunya. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap untuk lari pagi disekitar kompleks rumahnya.

"Tennie sayang ayo sarapan dulu!"

"Nanti saja ibu, aku akan lari pagi dulu. Aku pergi!" ucap Ten sambil mencium pipi ibunya sebelum ia berlari keluar. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya.

Ten mulai berlari kecil mengitari kompleks rumahnya. Telinganya tersumpal earphone, bibir tipisnya sesekali bersenandung mengikuti alur musiknya. Sudah beberapa menit ia jogging dan tubuhnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

PUK

Ia menoleh saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang, lalu Ten menghentikan langkahnya begitu tau siapa orang itu.

Ia melepas earphonenya, lalu menatap malas kearah orang itu. "Apa?" tanyanya singkat padat dan jelas. Yang ditanya bukannya takut tetapi malah terkekeh.

"Daripada jogging sendiri, bukannya berdua lebih enak?"

Ten mendecih, "artis terkenal sepertimu tidak boleh berkeliaran sembarangan. Nanti jika ada fans yang tau aku juga yang repot."

"Ayolah, itu tidak akan terjadi." Orang itu, Johnny mengeluarkan sebuah masker dari saku celananya. Ia sudah mengenakan topi jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan perkataan Ten.

"Terserah." Ten melanjutkan acara joggingnya. Johnny yang melihat itu segera mengikuti lelaki mungil kesayangannya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Ten, ia ingin mengajak lelaki itu berbicara sebenarnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia bingung mencari topik. Serius ini bukan style Johnny sama sekali.

"Ehmm Ten?"

Yang dipanggil tak menghiraukan. Ia terus saja berlari tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tetapi pikirannya melayang kemana mana sampai—

BRUKK

"Astaga Ten!"

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Bangun tidur tadi Haechan mendapat pesan dari Mark. Katanya ia harus segera bersiap karena lelaki tampan itu akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Haechan sih senang-senang saja, karena semenjak kejadian malam itu dirinya dan Mark menjadi semakin dekat. Selalu chatting, saling mengucapkan selamat pagi dan selamat malam. Sepertinya disini ada yang sedang jatuh cinta dan melupakan rencananya, eh?

Mark datang satu jam kemudian, Haechan telah selesai berisap-siap dan keluar dari apartementnya, menghampiri mobil audy berwarna hitam yang sudah terparkir didepan gedung apartementnya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Haechan saat ia masuk ke dalam mobil Mark.

"Tidak juga, hanya 5 menit mungkin?" lelaki tampan itu mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Kau sudah sarapan bukan? Atau belum?"

"Aku sudah, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah."

Haechan hanya mengangguk. "Omong-omong kita akan kemana, Mark?"

"Hmm." Lelaki disampingnya terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "ra-ha-si-a!"

Dengan kesal Haechan memukul lengan Mark, dan kekesalannya bertambah saat mendengar suara tawa itu keluar dari mulut lelaki kebule-bulean itu.

"Diam! Atau aku akan terus memukulmu?!"

"Dan kita akan mati konyol setelah itu?"

Nah. Hanya dengan omongan seperti itu Haechan langsung berubah menjadi jinak. Mark yang melihat itu tidak tahan dan mencubit gemas pipi gembil lelaki manis disampingnya itu.

"Fokuslah menyetir! Aku tidak mau mati konyol."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kalau kita mati bersama kan rasanya menjadi lebih sweet. Seperti romeo dan juli—ouch! Sakit jangan mencubitku Haechan!"

"Salahmu! Makannya jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Haecahn menidurkan jok kursinya dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman. "Aku tudur sebentar, rasanya masih mengantuk sekali. Kau harus fokus menyetir, ingat! Jika ada apa-apa aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu, Mark Lee."

Mark hanya terbahak, tidak habis pikir kenapa lelaki manis disampingnya itu menggemaskan sekakli dengan sifat galaknya? Ia melirik sebentar keara Haechan kemudian mengusak surai merah terang itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, bayi besar."

Dan Mark benar-benar tidak bisa melunturkan senyumnya. Ah ia sudah membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya nanti saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju Mark. Ia harus bisa mengambil hati Haechan, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"Sshh."

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Ten menaruh kepalanya dibahu Johnny sambil sesekali meringis. Saat ini ia sedang berada digendongan Johnny. Jadi kronologinya, tadi sewaktu jogging karena tidak melihat keadaan ia tersandung lubang yang lumayan besar. Akibatnya sekarang kakinya terkilir. Untung ada Johnny yang dengan suka rela menggendong tubuhnya. Coba jika tidak, bagaimana caranya dia pulang?

"Mmm maaf aku pasti berat ya?"

Terdengar suara tawa disana, "tidak sama sekali. Bahkan aku merasa sedang menggendong bocah TK."

"YAH!" Ten memukul pelan kepala Johnny. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar, membuat Johnny yang sedang menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal menjadi gemas melihat itu.

Selama diperjalanan mereka terlibat beberapa perbincangan kecil. Sepertinya akibta terjatuh sifat keras Ten menjadi melunak sedikit. Sesampainya dirumah Ten, mereka disambut oleh ibu dan adik Ten yang kaget melihat anaknya digendong oleh seorang artis! Tern, adik Ten bukannya menanyakan kabar kakaknya, justru ia malah terbengong melihat Johnny, idolanya sekarang sedang berada dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Johnny Seo, P'Ten?!"

Ten memandang sinis kearah adiknya. Mereka tengah berada dikamar Ten. Saat ini lelaki mungil bersurai hitam legam itu berbaring dengan nyaman diranjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang?" tanya ibu Ten ketika beliau sampai dikamar anaknya sambil membawa kotak first aid box.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu. Aku hanya terkil—akhhh."

"Tahan sedikit, kau ini cengeng sekali!" ibunya sedang mengibati kaki Ten yang terdapat luka kecil. "Sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit, kakimu sedikit membengkak."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan ibuuu."

Ibu Ten mendelik, "ini belum seberapa. Tidak usah kekanakan begitu! Kau tidak malu dengan temanmu itu apa?"

Ten langsung bungkam. Sial ia lupa jika Johnny sedang berada disini! Dengan gerakan slow motion ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Johnny yang sedari tadi duduk disudut kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat jika lelaki tinggi itu saat ini sedang tersenyum sangat lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu mendengus, buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa malu. Serius, ia benar-benar kehilangan muka karena ketauan bersifat manja didepan Johnny.

Ibu dan adiknya kembali ke bawah untuk mengambilkan Ten sarapan. Johnny tadi sempat ditawari makan tetapi lelaki asal Chicago itu menolak dengan beralasan jika sebentar lagi ia akan pulang.

Perlahan Johnny berjalan kearah ranjang mendekati lelaki mungil yang menggemaskan itu. bisa ia lihat sekarang Ten sedang menutup matanya entah itu tidur atau pura-pura tertidur.

"Ten, hei?" Johnny mengguncang pelan tubuh kecil itu. dan benar saja Ten langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Johnny dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pulang. Kau cepatlah periksakan kakimu kerumah sakit, okay?"

Ten terdiam sebelum kepalanya mengangguk kaku. Lelaki tinggi nan tampan itu tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman menggoda melainkan senyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Jika ada waktu aku akan menjengukmu lagi."Johnny mengusak lembut surai Ten. Lalu saat ia hendak pergi, lelaki yang lebih kecil menahan tanganya. Johnny mentapanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa lagi? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"Terimakasih." Cicitnya.

Johnny tersenyum lebar, lalu menggoda lelaki manis itu, "apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Terimakasih untuk yang tadi." Ulang Ten dengan suara yang agak keras. Johnny mengangguk paham kemudian ia mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Bagaimana jika sebagai tanda terimakasihmu, lusa kau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Kencan."

Ten melongo. Bisa-bisanya si Seo ini mengajaknya kencan disaat seperti ini? "Tapi kakiku sedang terkilir kalau kau lupa."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menggendongmu kapanpun dan kemana saja."

Sial, mau alasan apalagi dirinya? Inginnya sih menolak mentah-mentah tapikan Ten juga masih mempunyai malu. Masa ia menolak ajakan orang yang sudah menolongnya sih? Tidak, Ten bukan seorang yang tidak tau diri seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Berdoa saja jika kondisi kakiku sudah lebih baik."

"Oke. Aku tidak sabar untuk lusa nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Bye mungil."

Tanpa sadar rona merah muncul dipipi gembil Ten. Dirinya menjadi salah tingkah sendiri membayangkan hal apa yang akan mereka lakukan lusa nanti.

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

"Whoaa pantaaaai!" Haechan berteriak heboh saat ia turun dari mobil. Ia berlari kearah bibir pantai, meninggalkan lelaki yang mengajaknya kesini.

"Kau suka?"

"Eum!"

Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya lagi. Lelaki manis bersurai merah itu tengah asik merentangkan tanganya sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin pantai yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Mark memperhatikan wajah Haechan dari samping. Ia tersenyum setika melihat betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Apalagi wajah cantiknya itu sekarang terkena bias matahari, membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik.

"Kau tau Haechan? Kau itu sangat indah."

Haechan membuka matanya, menurunkan tanganya yang sedari tadi ia rentangkan lalu menatap kearah lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Apa? Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta. Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja!" Haechan memicingkan matanya. "Asal kau tau saja ya, walaupun kemarin aku bersikap baik padamu, tapi bukan berarti aku percaya akan bualan-bualanmu!"

Mark tertawa, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Haechan itu luar biasa unik menurutnya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita berenang?"

Mata Haechan langsung berbinar, tetapi detik berikutnya ia malah cemberut. "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Kau sih tdak bilang jika kita akan kepantai. Jadinya aku tidak membawa persiapan baju."

"Ayolah itu bukan masalah besar." Mark mulai membuka baju dan celananya, menyisakan boxer pendek super ketat berwarna kelabu. Membuat Haechan memekik kaget.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa malah membuka bajumu hah?!"

Lelaki tampan yang sudah half naked itu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Aku akan berenang. Ayo cepat lepaskan bajumu juga. Atau kau mau aku yang membuka bajumu?"

Dengan refleks Haechan menggeplak kepala Mark lalu berteriak, "berenang saja kau sana sampai ke tengah laut. Biar kau dimakan hiu sekalian!" setelah mengatakan itu Haechan malah pergi menjauhi pinggir pantai. Lelaki itu malah mencari tempat dibawah pohon kemudian duduk dan bersandar disana.

Mark mau tak mau berenang sendiri. Sedih sekali nasibnya. Niat mau berenang berdua bersama pujaan hati tapi malah ditinggal sendirian. Tidak apa-apa, nanti dirinya akan mencari cara untuk membujuk Haechan agar lelaki manis itu mau berenang bersamanya.

..

Hari sudah senja, saat ini Mark dan Haechan tengah menyantap berbagai macam seafood bakar. Tadi Mark gagal membuat Haechan untuk berenang. Jadilah selesai berenang tadi mereka berdua hanya duduk dibawah pepohonan sambil sedikit berbincang. Dan setelah itu Mark mengeluh lapar lalu dengan baik hatinya Haechan malah memarahinya.

"Siapa suruh berenang dipantai selama berjam-jam bodoh!"

Memangnya apa yang salah? Mark Cuma berenang selama 2 jam saja kok. Mungkin ia merindukan pantai sehingga ia keasikan berenang sambil bermain selancar diantara ombak-ombak yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Hmm," Mark terlihat berpikir, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Kita kesana." Ia menunjuk batu karang besar yang berada dipinggir laut.

Haechan melihat itu dengan pandangan horrornya. "Tidak!"

"Iya, kita harus kesana dan duduk dipuncak paling atas."

"Kau gila?!" Haechan menjerit tanpa sadar. Bagaimana ia tidak menjerit? Jika ingin kesana mereka harus melewati laut dulu, walaupun jaraknya dekat tapi tetap saja ombaknya besar! Jika nanti dirinya terseret ombak bagaimana?!

"Serius Haechan. Kau harus naik keatas sana dan melihat pemandangan dari situ. Aku jamin kau akan labgsung jatuh cinta setelah itu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak tapi-tapian. Aku mengajakmu kesini itu untuk bermain dengan pantai. Tadi kau tidak mau berenang jadi kau sekaran harus ikut aku kesana. Ayo."

Tiba-tiba saja Mark menarik tangan mungilnya dan berjalan kearah karang yang dimaksud oleh Mark tadi. Haechan yang tangannya ditarikpun mau tidak mau ikut walaupun dalam hati ia mengutuk lelaki tampan dihadapannya itu.

Oke ini sudah gelap, dan sekitaran pantai sangatlah gelap. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan satu tangannya dari saku celananya dan menyalakan flash dari ponselnya. Tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Haechan.

"Mark, kita kembali saja ya ya ya? Disini semakin gelap, aku.. aku takut."

"Ada aku disini, kau tenang saja oke?"

Mereka melanjutkan jalannya kembali, beberapa langkah setelahnya mata Mark menangkap bayangan putih yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Ia menajamkan matanya, melangkah lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Membuat seseorang dibelakangnya mengeratkan peganganya pada Mark.

"Mark..." Bisik Haechan saat ia juga melihat bayangan itu. mark mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Semakin dekat, ia juga bisa mndengar suara aneh seperti... suara erangan? Apakah hantu mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? saat ia berjarak sangat dekat dengan bayangan tadi, ia mengarahkan flash dari ponselnya kearah bayangan itu dan ia bisa mengerti sekarang.

Itu bukanlah hantu, melainkan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah bersama satu orang lainnya yang ia kenal juga tentunya. Ia hendak menghampiri kedua orang itu namun suara pekikan dari Haechan membuatnya berhenti.

"OH MY GOD!"

.

.

.

Playboy's Tale

Setelah memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Pantai. Setelah berjam-jam suntuk lamanya Taeyong berada didalam mobil bersama si mesum Jaehyun akhirnya ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya begitu kakinya menapak dipasir. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sambil tanpa ia sadari dirinya melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Jaehyun yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, tidak menyangka Taeyong yang biasanya galak dan berteriak kepadanya, sekarang tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan bocah berumur 4 tahun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bertingkah seperti bocah."

Taeyong melunturkan senyumnya, ia menatap Jaehyun sinis. "Memangnya kenapa? Jangan mengurusi hidupku!"

Jaehyun berdecak. Mood Taeyong itu benar-benar sesuatu ya? Ia memutar otaknya, lalu dengan cepat ia menggendong Taeyong ala bridal dan membawanya kepinggir pantai.

"YAK! Turunkan aku siala—

BYURRR

Jaehyun melemparkan tubuh Taeyong dan tubuhnya sendiri kedalam air. Taeyong yang tidak memiliki ancang-ancang langsung berdiri sambil mengucek matanya yang kemasukan air laut.

"Jaehyun bodoooh! Jaehyun sialan! Jaehyun brengsek! Mataku perih!" Taeyong hampir menangis saat rasa perih dimatanya tidak kunjung hilang. Jaehyun yang melihat itu bukannya merasa bersalah atau panik tapi ia hanya tertawa. Lalu ia menghampiri Taeyong yang masih sibuk mengucek kedua matanya.

"Uhhh mana yang sakit sini biar si tampan Jaehyun sembuhkan."

Inginnya sih Taeyong menendang tubuh bosnya, tetapi matanya benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka jadi ia hanya diam ketika Jaehyun mengusap matanya dengan sesuatu yang lembut.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

Taeyong mencoba mengedipkan matanya, rasanya masih perih tetapi sudah tidak terlalu parah karena sesuatu yang Jaehyun usapkan pada matanya tadi.

"Apa itu?"

"Sapu tangan." Jaehyun mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan polos berwarna hitam ditangannya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk lalu mengusap matanya lagi.

"Pakai ini, jangan pakai tanganmu." Lekai bersurai cokelat itu menahan tangan Taeyong yang berada dimatanya lalu memberi sapu tangannya. Dengan cepat Taeyong mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan milik bosnya.

"Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong setelah ia selesai dengan matanya.

Ketika Jaehyun menoleh, Taeyong malah menyiramnya dengan air laut.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Kau harus merasakan bagaimana perihnya saat matamu terkena air garam!"

"Ap—hahaha astaga hentikan itu Taeyong!" ia tertawa sangat keras. Taeyong menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, tidak mengizinkannya untuk menghindar. "Baiklah jika ini maumu, aku akan membalas!"

Dan terjadilah perang air antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong. menciprati diri mereka satu sama lain. Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Lalu Jaehyun berlari menghindari serangan dari lelaki manis bersurai pink itu. Taeyong yang melihat itu dengan cepat segera mengejar Jaehyun sambil tertawa. Entahlah ini seperti anak kecil tetapi mereka menikmatinya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Taeyong yang tidak kuat berlari lagi memutuskan berhenti dan berjalan menjauhi air laut. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berbaring diatas pasir sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Lelah?"

Taeyong membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat Jaehyun duduk disampingnya sambil melihat kearahnya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum menampilkan giginya, "ya, tapi aku menyukainya."

Jaehyun terkekeh, ia menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Taeyong. membiarkan panas matahari membakar kulitnya. "Bangunlah sebentar."

Lelaki cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi ia tetap mengikuti perintah bosnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaehyun malah merentangkan sebelah tanganya.

"Tidurlah disini." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk kearah lenganya dengan wajahnya. Taeyong terlihat ragu sebentar sebelum ia menidurkan tubuhnya diatas lengan Jaehyun.

Mereka terdiam. Taeyong memejamkan matanya merasa lelah setelah bermain air. Kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini ia out of character sekali ya didepan Jaehyun? Ah biarlah hanya hari ini. Taeyong sungguh tidak bisa menahan kesenanganya jika itu sudah menyangkut pantai. Omong-omong soal pantai, ia jadi teringat jika—

"Jaehyun, aku lupa membawa baju ganti!" Taeyong membuka matanya lalu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Membuat Jaehyun gemas ingin menciumi wajah itu.

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa membelinya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus membeli sekarang! Jika tidak nanti kita masuk angin dan terkena flu."

"Nanti saja. Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Taeyong menurut. Sekarang gantian Jaehyun yang memejamkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah tampan bosnya itu. kulit putih, hidung mancung, kedua dimple dimasing-masing pipinya, oh—dan jangan lupakan bibir sexy itu. tiba-tiba saja dipikirannya terlintas bagaimana bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibirnya, melumatnya, lalu—

"Aku tau aku tampan. Tapi biasa saja memperhatikan wajahku bisa kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal yang iya-iya?"

Sial—

"Berisik! Ayo bangun dan kita beli pakaian!"

Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat tingkah lucu calon kekasihnya.

..

Setelah membeli pakaian, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menyewa hotel didekat sana. Awalnya Taeyong protes, tetapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya setelah mendengar perkataan Jaehyun.

"Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat. Aku janji hanya akan tidur sampai jam 5 sore setelah itu kita akan kembali atau jika kau ingin ke suatu tempat aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Saat mengatakan itu wajah Jaehyun memang terlihat lelah, jadi Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan disinilah mereka. Disebuah kamar VIP dengan tempat tidur berukuran king size. Didepannya terdapat sofa, ada LED TV, ada kulkas dan masih banyak barang-barang mewah lainnya. Kenapa hanya memesan satu kamar? Karena Jaehyun bilang ia akan tidur sebentar, jika Taeyong ingin bosan ia bisa berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai sementara Jaehyun tidur untuk beberapa jam.

Akhirnya setelah ia memakan beberapa cokelat dari dalam kulkas, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai. Sekalian jika ada barang yang bagus ia ingin membelinya.

Tidak terasa hari semakin gelap, ditangan Taeyong terdapat beberapa paper bag. Ia membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Ten dan Haechan. Ia juga membeli beberapa pernak-pernik khas pantai, untuk pajangan dikamarnya ia pikir itu bukanlah ide buruk.

Taeyong kembali ke hotel, ia berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati Jaehyun. Sesudah membuka kunci, ia masuk kedalam lalu menaruh belanjaanya diatas meja nakas. Ia menghampiri Jaehyun, melihat apakah lelaki itu sudah bangun tapi ternyata tidak. Sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar lelah terlihat dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur bosnya. Sangat lucu dan polos berbeda dengan wajahnya jika sudah menggoda Taeyong.

Ia bingung sekarang. Haruskah ia membangunkan Jaehyun? Tapi ia tidak tega , bosnya itu trlihat membutuhkan tidur. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali ke pantai seorang diri sembari menunggu bosnya bangun dari tidurnya.

Malam hari pantai nampak sepi. Padahal ini masih sekitar pukul 7 malam tapi kenapa tidak ada orang? Taeyong berjalan menyusuri pantai. Gelap sih, tapi matanya masih cukup jernih untuk melihat pemandangan malam hari di pantai.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, memejamkan matanya menikmati angin pantai menerpa wajahnya. Sekitar lima menit ia tetap pada posisinya, sebelum ia tersentak saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Membuka matanya, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang. "Jaehyun—"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku mohon."

Suara itu terdengar parau. Bukan seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, melainkan seperti...

"Jaehyun? Kau menangis?" dengan cepat Taeyong membalik tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan lehernya basah. Jaehyun menangis. Kemudian ia menangkup pipi bosnya itu dan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir itu. tidak ada isakkan, tetapi ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dialami bosnya.

"Ada apa hmm? Jangan menangis." Ucap Taeyong lembut, sambil terus mengusap air mata lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Taeyong perlahan-lahan, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika permukaan bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis milik Taeyong. jaehyun melumat pelan bibir manis itu dengan lembut. Menghisap, menyesap bibir yang membuatnya gila selama belakangan ini.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sepihak, kini tidak lagi. Taeyong balas melumat bibir tebal Jaehyun membuat lelaki itu semakin bersemangat meneruskan ciumannya. Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawah Taeyong membuat sang empunya melenguh.

"Enghh.."

Jaehyun melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut mungil Taeyong. membelit, menghisap dan mengulum lidah Taeyong. jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya bertengger dipinggang ramping milik Taeyong, memeluk lelaki manis itu lebih erat. Taeyong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jaehyun, kakinya sedikit berjinjit agar lebih memudahkan Jaehyun menguasai bibirnya. Ia meremas rambut Jaehyun saat merasakan tangan lelaki itu mengelus pinggangnya.

"Mmhh.."

Tubuh Taeyong lemas seperti jelly. Untung saja Jaehyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ciuman mereka terlepas, namun Jaehyun langsung menelusupkan wajahnya pada permukaan leher mulus Taeyong. kecup, jilat, gigit. Membuat Taeyong mengeluarkan suara yang amat sangat merdu. Membuat Jaehyun keras seketika. Ia harus melanjutkan ini, sebaiknya mereka kembali ke hotel sebelum—

"OH MY GOD!"

"Haechan?!"

"Mark?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Mampus ini panjang bgt yaa. Hampir 4k genk. Padahal niatnya Cuma mau bikin 2k aja tp sepertinya tidak bisa TAT

Btw masih ada yg nunggu ff ini? Hehe sorry for super late update. Aku lagi dlm masa down so yeah begitulah.

Last, review nya please guise? Dan terimakasih buat yg mau rnr untuk ff abalku ini! See u in next chap!


	7. Chapter 7: ANNOUNCEMENT PLZ READ

Hallo, sebelumnya maaf ini bukan update huhu.

Cuma mau kasih tau kalo ff Playboy's Tale aku pindah alih ke wattpad. Maybe semua ffku bakal aku pindahin kesana semua nanti satu persatu. Untuk alasannya jangan pada nanya ya huhu bcs mungkin sebagian dari kalian udah tau(?)

Buat yg mau baca playboy's tale kalian bisa search uname aku sama kayak yg ini. Btw disana juga udaah aku update 2 chapter dari yg sebelumnya. Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya!

Best regards, sweetpiejaeyong


End file.
